


Youth

by Glicozamin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, High School, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Они немного поговорили на отстранённые темы, а потом Гаара сказал: "Ты мне нравишься".





	Youth

Всё закрутилось на втором году старшей школы, когда часть учеников из расформированной академии южного района стала учиться вместе с ними — Ли ничего о них не знал целую неделю, а потом один из них — Канкуро — полез в драку с Кибой, к ним присоединился Наруто, ну а там завертелось.

Ли выпала честь познакомиться лицом к лицу с будущим председателем клуба журналистики — мрачным парнем, у которого был шрам на лбу и который оказался ниже самого Ли на целую голову. Они сцепились, Ли подправил будущему председателю линию рта, разбил скулу и поставил фингал прямо под обведённый чёрным глаз. Самому Ли отбили рёбра и сломали три пальца на левой руке — ещё поставили подножку, и он позорно грохнулся, вывихнув лодыжку.

В общем, плёвое дело — директор Цунаде орала на них так громко, что дрожали стёкла.

В конце концов, им назначили отработки на ближайшие четыре месяца, где они умудрились сцепиться ещё пару раз. Сначала у Канкуро были претензии к Шино, потом Саске что-то не поделил с тем мрачным парнем — Гаарой, — и они били друг другу носы, пока не пришёл Наруто. Самому Ли Наруто нравился — прежде чем выяснять, в чём корень проблем, он тоже лез в драку, но потом всегда спрашивал, чего все дерутся. Оказалось, что у Наруто с Гаарой было много общего — вроде как их отцы были знакомы или что-то в этом роде, — поэтому они разговорились и сдружились, а к этому делу подтянулись остальные.

Совсем всё здорово стало к середине осени, когда Саске нарвался на каких-то кренделей из соседней школы для трудных подростков. Наруто схватил первых, кто попался под руку — Ли был в их числе, — и помчался его выручать.

Шикамару сцепился с какой-то жуткой мадам, что само по себе ввело его в диссонанс, и совершенно обалдел, когда на помощь ему подоспела девушка из той самой южной академии — Темари, старшая сестра Гаары и Канкуро. Она была красивой, воинственной и очень злой, потому что попалась на глаза Цунаде.

— Но мужик же должен, — попытался возразить Шикамару, когда Темари за компанию приложила его огромным самодельным веером из кружка косплееров.

— Рот закрой, — она помогла ему подняться и на пальцах объяснила, что ждёт его и всю их бравую команду по спасению Саске от профилактических лещей.

Шикамару её тон не понравился. Пока он строил конструктивный диалог с женщиной, которая могла уложить его одной левой, Киба собирался заняться смертоубийствами, потому что сцепился с какими-то стрёмными близнецами, один из которых пнул его щенка. Получалось у Кибы плохо, потому что близнецов, как-никак, было двое — на выручку ему пришёл тот самый Канкуро, который ему же самому надрал уши в начале года.

Канкуро тусовался в театральном кружке — нёс ответственность за кукольные спектакли для младших классов и иногда выступал в больших постановках. В тот день Темари вытащила его прямо с репетиции. На стрелку он пришёл в викторианском сюртуке, с карнавально раскрашенным лицом и тяжёлой тростью — тростью он и отхлестал этих самых стрёмных близнецов, чем произвёл на Кибу неизгладимое впечатление.

— Классная у тебя рожа, — сказал Киба, когда Канкуро повернулся к нему лицом.

Тот снисходительно хмыкнул.

— У тебя тоже физиономия ничего.

Насколько Ли знал, это называлось «crash in love».

Самому Ли достался очень импонирующий оппонент — он был сдержанным и вежливым, и в какой-то момент Ли спросил себя, почему вообще дерётся с таким воспитанным молодым человеком. Пока он размышлял о насущном, этот воспитанный молодой человек решил отбить ему почки и схлопотал пощёчину с прямой ноги — Ли даже не сразу понял, что произошло.

— В прошлый раз ты двигался куда быстрее, — сказал ему Гаара и оттащил на безопасное расстояние, потому что воспитанный молодой человек, кажется, начинал звереть.

Ли Гааре даже улыбнулся.

— В прошлый раз ты сломал мне ногу, — напомнил он, впрочем, абсолютно беззлобно — ещё он немного преувеличил, потому что ногу ему никто не ломал, разве что пальцы. Вон срослись кое-как.

Гаара ничего не ответил, только плечо у него подозрительно дёрнулось — может быть, Гааре было стыдно.

Ну, хоть чуть-чуть.

За драку Цунаде исключила их с межшкольных соревнований по лёгкой атлетике — разбила Гай-сенсею сердце и растоптала его светлые мечты о великих юношеских достижениях. Ли было обидно, конечно, — но он сам был виноват и понимал это.

— Ничего, Гай-сенсей, — сказал он воодушевлённо. — Есть ещё баскетбол, футбол и плавание.

У Цунаде по всей школе будто росли уши — она исключила их отовсюду и отправила Ли помогать кружку журналистики, где он снова пересёкся с Гаарой и двумя его чудесными родственниками. Канкуро он не понравился, Темари долго к нему присматривалась, а Гаара выдал ему блокнот с эмблемой клуба и годовой запас ручек с чёрными чернилами.

— Будешь брать интервью у спортивных кружков перед соревнованиями.

В этом деле Ли был не дурак.

К клубной деятельности его самого допустили только в начале зимы — Гай-сенсей уболтал Какаши-сенсея, тот раскрутил Джирайю-сана, а у того с Цунаде были старые счёты и одна задолженность в виде бутылки саке. Как раз остро встал вопрос о зимних соревнованиях — кто участвует и где. Ли перманентно занимался во всех спортивных клубах сразу, поэтому разом записался на все соревнования.

— Ты не умрёшь? — спросил его Неджи, когда просматривал расписание спортивных мероприятий.

Ли, набивающий пузо перед тренировками, показал ему большой палец.

— Не дрейфь, — сказал он с воодушевлением. — Меня хватит на все клубы.

Неджи фыркнул:

— Не сомневаюсь, — и показал на Тентен, сидящую сбоку от них. — Клубу лучников, кстати, не хватает пары человек.

Ли даже жевать перестал — вскинулся, повернулся к Тентен всем корпусом, но она только покачала головой.

— Ты замечательный боец, Ли, — сказала она честно. — И сила, и мышцы у тебя — что надо. Но вот как стрелок… — она сокрушённо покачала головой.

— Она хочет сказать, что ты мазила, — подсказал Неджи, открывая учебник по закладке, и Тентен пихнула его в плечо.

Ли не обиделся.

Перед соревнованиями он основательно подтянул хвосты, чтобы его не выгнали в самый ответственный момент — в этом ему отчасти помог Наруто. Он был председателем студсовета — никто не знал, как так получилось, потому что Наруто толком ничего не делал, и всё это больше было похоже на пранк, который вышел из-под контроля. Тем не менее студсовет работал и работал так, что нравилось даже Цунаде, — может быть, отчасти потому, что зампредседателя был Саске, а они с Наруто очень хорошо решали все проблемы вместе.

— Слушай, не парься, — сказал ему Наруто и ободряюще хлопнул по плечу. — Завоёвывай нам медали на соревнованиях, а мы прикроем тебя перед Бабулей.

Саске хлестанул его папкой по затылку.

— Мы не будем никого прикрывать, дурак, у нас и так дел по горло.

Наруто ослепительно улыбнулся в сторону Ли.

— Подожди-ка минутку, — и закатал рукава по локоть.

В конце концов с соревнований Ли никто не выгнал — он был рад без памяти и в оставшиеся до соревнований дни только и делал, что упорно тренировался. Вечерами в спорткомплекс захаживал Неджи, чтобы напомнить, что дышать, есть и спать — тоже базовые потребности человеческого организма. Ли был ему за это безмерно благодарен, к слову.

В один из таких вечеров вместо Неджи к нему пришёл Гаара — осенью они неплохо поработали вместе. Ли собрал много полезного материала для школьной газеты, но он, к сожалению, совершенно не умел его систематизировать, поэтому даже спустя столько времени у клуба журналистики всё равно оставались к нему вопросы.

— Ты мог бы мне позвонить, чтобы не тратить время, — сказал Ли, когда Гаара узнал всё, что его интересовало.

Гаара посмотрел на него поверх увесистого органайзера — глаза у него были очень интересные: светлые-светлые, почти прозрачные и вечно больные от хронического недосыпания.

— Я не трачу время, — сказал он ровно и захлопнул книгу. — И у меня нет твоего номера.

Ли махнул рукой и закинул полотенце на плечо.

— Так это не проблема, — отозвался он небрежно и вот тогда заметил.

Гаара смотрел на него — с интересом. Ли показалось, что он уже где-то видел этот взгляд — внимательный, оценивающий, будто подробно ощупывающий его собственное, наверняка сейчас растерянное лицо. Потом он понял — Гаара так смотрел на него, пока они работали вместе. И когда они дрались — тогда, в начале года.

Ли нравился Гаара — он был спокойным и сдержанным, не проявлял лишних эмоций, но с ним можно было поговорить буквально обо всём, а ещё он соглашался по-дружески побить друг другу физиономии. С ним было уютно в какой-то мере.

Но этот взгляд Ли насторожил.

Он ловил этот взгляд каждый раз, как они пересекались — в коридоре, в столовой, в классе, если у них совпадали занятия, и даже на соревнованиях. Клуб журналистики обязательно присутствовал на всех спортивных мероприятиях, и Гаара, как его председатель, всегда находился на трибунах — и Ли знал, что Гаара смотрел на него. Это было странное ощущение.

Быть как песчинка на ладони.

Он даже посоветовался с Тентен — она только махнула рукой.

— Тебе кажется, — заверила она его. — Он на всех так смотрит, не беспокойся.

Ли особо и не переживал — они с Гаарой продолжали общаться, если пересекались, иногда вместе ходили домой, если Гаара шёл один — им было до одной станции. Иногда Ли помогал клубу журналистики с интервью, потому что знал почти всех в спортивных кружках. Всё было нормально. Потом Гаара сказал то, что он сказал, когда Ли принёс ему материал из клуба лёгкой атлетики, за которым числился сам.

Они немного поговорили на отстранённые темы, а потом Гаара сказал:

— Ты мне нравишься.

У Ли лицо было, наверное, ужасно глупое, потому что он хлопал глазами — и так не маленькими — и открывал рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба.

«Ты мне нравишься» от Гаары звучало не как простая констатация факта, а как что-то, что требовало ответа. Ли сказал себе: «Дыши, дыхание — это важно», и всё, на что его хватило, было:

— А можно я подумаю?

Гаара забрал у него материалы и просто кивнул — ни один мускул у него на лице не дрогнул, поэтому Ли на какое-то мгновение даже решил, что ему просто показалось. Смотрел Гаара внимательно, чуть украдкой, его прозрачные глаза цепко впивались взглядом в плечи Ли — и поэтому Ли поверил, что всё взаправду.

Сказать, что Ли загнался, означало ничего не сказать. Гаара был его другом и Гаара признался, что Ли ему нравился. Ли даже не удосужился спросить, в каком именно смысле, но он успел узнать Гаару достаточно хорошо, поэтому был уверен, что в том самом. Ли никогда ни с кем толком не встречался — ему, конечно, нравилась Сакура в средней школе, а ещё у него вроде как были отношения в прошлом году, но, если честно, он проводил больше времени на тренировках, чем в этих отношениях, так что они не считались.

И Гаара был мужчиной. Сам Ли не знал, нравились ли ему мужчины. В какой-то момент он даже не был уверен, что ему нравились женщины, а когда он начал обо всём этом думать, то совершенно запутался. Это был тот момент, когда он даже с Гай-сенсеем не мог посоветоваться, потому что не представлял, с чего начать. Неджи он забраковал сразу, потому что тот бы смеялся через слово, с Кибой было невозможно общаться из-за его конфетно-букетного периода, а Наруто днём с огнём не находился, вечно где-то носился, как ужаленный.

Оставалась Тентен — она всегда была готова его выслушать, но Ли каждый раз было стыдно за то, что он несёт ей свои проблемы. Они как раз сидели в раздевалке, где Тентен заботливо проверяла свои стрелы, когда Ли поставил локти на колени и спрятал лицо в ладони.

— Может, мне нравятся мужчины? — спросил он у мироздания, и Тентен у его плеча заметно напряглась.

— Может, — согласилась она после некоторых раздумий. — Пока не попробуешь — не узнаешь.

Идея показалась очень заманчивой — в конце концов, Ли начинал заниматься разными видами спорта по тому же принципу, и что мешало ему приложить эту теорему не только к спорту.

На самом деле он очень волновался — примерно так же он волновался, когда звал Сакуру на свидание в средней школе. Сакура ему, конечно же, отказала, но никто не мог упрекнуть Ли в том, что он не старался. Надо было постараться — или навернуть двести кругов по школьному стадиону с самыми мощными утяжелителями в арсенале Гай-сенсея. Стоя на пороге клубной комнаты, Ли не мог сказать, какая из идей была заманчивее, — но двести кругов не казались ему такими страшными, если честно.

Гаара нашёлся на своём привычном месте — у окна, откуда открывался замечательный вид на школьный стадион. Ли тут же представил, как Гаара украдкой смотрит за тренировками разных клубов — например, когда на них присутствует сам Ли. Под рёбрами странно защекотало.

Они с Гаарой не общались с неделю. Ли напридумывал двести вариантов начала разговора, но когда оказался перед фактом, ему показалось, что не прошло ни минуты с тех пор, как Гаара сказал, что Ли ему нравится. Как выразился бы Киба — было стрёмно.

Когда Ли говорил, у него как-то несерьёзно дрожал голос и краснели щёки — честное слово, горели, можно было ладошки зимой греть.

— Знаешь, мы могли бы пойти на свидание.

Гаара смерил его взглядом — что-то в Ли ему не понравилось, потому что он тут же закрылся: глаза помутнели, уголки губ опустились вниз, Гаара показался скованным и холодным.

— Не нужно делать мне одолжение, — сказал он с неприязнью, и Ли заторможено моргнул.

Переиграл фразу, нахмурился и задохнулся, когда понял — Гаара что, решил, что он…

— Это не одолжение! — возмутился он горячо. — Я совершенно не понимаю, нравятся ли мне мужчины — ты, в частности, — или нет, поэтому дай мне шанс это узнать!

Гаара выглядел смятёным — взгляд прояснился, стал привычно задумчивым. Ли ждал вердикта так, будто это он на той неделе признался в симпатии, а не ему.

Гаара согласился.

Ли был так воодушевлён, что не уточнил ни время, ни место, — пришлось околачивать порог клуба журналистики ещё и на следующий день. Канкуро наблюдал за ним с тем выражением лица, с которым отрывают куклам руки — знал что-то, наверное. Темари, перманентно наблюдающая за обоими братьями — после новогодних праздников, кстати, ещё и за Шикамару, — ободряюще хлопнула Ли по плечу.

— Только не кино, — сказала она серьёзно, и Ли пришлось с ней согласиться.

Он понял, что именно она сказала, когда её уже и след простыл.

Ли думал долго и упорно, перебрал множество вариантов и отмёл всё, что придумал сам и что вычитал в интернете. В конце концов, он пересилил себя и пошёл за советом к Кибе.

— О, ну, на нашем первом свидании мы катались на собачьих упряжках, — сказал он, вычесывая колтуны спящему Акамару, и Ли многозначительно кивнул.

— Звучит экстремально.

Киба оскалился.

— Ага, — сказал он весело. — Особенно если учесть, что Канкуро до смерти боится собак.

Любовь была прекрасна.

Ли решил, что к экстремальным свиданиям он не готов — если только это не те свидания, на которых надо было отжаться пятьсот раз и ещё триста раз выпрыгнуть с приседаниями, но о таких свиданиях Ли никогда не слышал.

— Да просто погуляйте по набережной, — посоветовал Неджи, листая новости в телефоне. — Там сейчас выставка ледяных фигур в крытом павильоне.

Тентен, сидящая рядом, оживилась.

— Точно, — сказала она с воодушевлением. — Мы с Неджи были там на прошлой неделе, мне очень понравилось.

Ли подумал ещё немного — они с Гаарой часто гуляли вместе, по крайней мере, до станции шагали чуть ли не через день, и вряд ли это всё можно было назвать свиданиями.

Но в итоге он согласился.

Одеваться ему помогал Неджи — сидел с надменным выражением лица у него на кровати и смотрел, как Ли вытаскивает из шкафа немногочисленные вещи.

— Убери свои треники, чтобы я их не видел, — потребовал он и растянул узкие спортивные штаны за тугой пояс. — Тебе нигде не жмёт?

Ли покачал головой, выбирая между чёрной и зелёной футболкой.

— Замечательная форма для тренировок, сидит, как вторая кожа, — возразил он.

Неджи фыркнул.

— У тебя есть что-нибудь, кроме спортивной одежды?

Ли не мыслил жизни без спорта: в его шкафу навалом было треников (свободных и в обтяжку), шорт (беговых и для подвижных игр), футболок, маек, олимпиек и кроссовок. Стало даже как-то неловко.

— Джинсы есть, — отозвался он. — И две рубашки.

В конце концов, Неджи одел его в эти джинсы, чёрную футболку и рубашку сверху — покрутил со всех сторон и поиграл бровями.

— Сойдешь.

Ли уверен не был.

Гаара — удивительно хорошо выглядящий в чём угодно, хоть в плаще до пят, если бы ему захотелось такой носить, — смерил Ли оценивающим взглядом.

— Непривычно видеть тебя без спортформы, — сказал он просто, и Ли решил, что это хорошее начало.

Они болтали как обычно — Ли говорил больше и быстрее, прыгая с темы на тему, Гаара время от времени делал ремарки между его репликами. Было чуть неловко, потому что это отличалось от того, как они вместе шли до станции. Это же было свидание, в конце концов. Ли примерно представлял, чем люди занимаются на свиданиях, но и свидания тоже могли быть разными.

Ледяные фигуры они благополучно пропустили — выставка закрылась буквально два дня назад, и Ли не догадался узнать об этом заранее. Конечно, он расстроился, но Гаара мягко тронул его за локоть, без всякой мысли — просто привлекая внимание.

Касание показалось удивительно ярким.

— Тут есть океанариум, — сказал Гаара и посмотрел на Ли. — Если хочешь.

Они попали на время кормления скатов — те плескались в открытом бассейне и будто пытались запрыгнуть на крутые бортики. Ли пропустил половину экскурсии, потому что смотрел, как дрожащие блики от воды переливаются у Гаары на щеках. Тот был как-то странно хорош, даже со своей бледной кожей, красноватым шрамом на лбу и вечными синяками вокруг глаз. Ли попытался представить на месте Гаары кого-то ещё — Саске, например. Он тоже был красив, по крайней мере, девчонки считали именно так.

Как оказалось, это не шло ни в какое сравнение — может быть, дело было в Гааре, но ради Саске Ли не стал бы отвлекаться от шустрых акул над головой, честное слово.

Потом, когда начало темнеть, они сидели в парке, коротали время до последнего автобуса — Ли привычно болтал, Гаара слушал, время от времени переводя на него нечитаемый взгляд, и в какой-то момент слова у Ли закончились. Он постреляли глазами по сторонам, вдохнул поглубже и потянулся. Сто раз видел, как это прокатывало в подростковых фильмах про любовь и регби, так что надеялся, что у него прокатит тоже. Его рука скользнула Гааре за голову и остановилась позади мочки уха. Гаара заметил чужую ладонь и невозмутимо положил её себе на плечо.

Ли чуть не крякнул.

Голова у него отчаянно пухла — он чувствовал себя очень странно, и тем не менее ему нравилось проводить время с Гаарой. Дурацкое такое ощущение — Ли не любил метаться, обычно он видел цель и шёл к ней.

Так, что он там ещё не пробовал?

Щёки у него, наверное, были ярко-красные.

— Можно я тебя поцелую? — спросил Ли и краем глаза заметил, как Гаара вздрогнул.

Повернулся к Ли, посмотрел этими прозрачными глазами внимательно, чуть касаясь взглядом губ Ли, и, наконец, кивнул. Сердце у Ли стучало так быстро, будто он только что присел двести раз за минуту. Он сжал в пальцах плечо Гаары — второй рукой вцепился в собственное колено, потому что не знал, куда ещё её деть, — и наклонился.

Гаара не закрывал глаза — следил, что ли, — и это несколько сбивало с толку. Смотреть, когда чье-то лицо так близко, казалось странным, а зажмуриваться — выходило как-то по-дурацки. Ли был очень близко — даже ощущал чужое дыхание на собственной коже, — когда заметил, что на щеках у Гаары — еле видный, бледный румянец.

Ну, это было — вау.

В кустах завозились — Ли дёрнулся и отъехал от Гаары на другой конец скамейки. Наруто выглядел так, будто всю свою жизнь провёл в этих кустах, а теперь решил выйти в цивилизацию.

— Вы тут кошку не видели? — спросил он невозмутимо, осматриваясь по сторонам, и Ли уставился на него во все глаза.

— Какую кошку?

Наруто хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Сакура-чан попросила нас посмотреть за её кошкой, а Саске её потерял, — сказал он с досадой. — Она побежала куда-то сюда, а тут вы двое, — он вдруг прищурился. — А что это вы тут делаете?

Лицо у Ли было такое, что на нём можно было жарить яичницу — моментально, до чёрных корочек. Наруто выглядел так, будто обо всём догадался, — он мог быть очень сообразительным, когда не надо.

— Мы на пробежке, — сипло отозвался Ли.

— Встретились, когда Ли был на пробежке, — уточнил Гаара невозмутимо — он вообще во всей этой истории выглядел как человек со стороны.

Наруто потёр подбородок большим пальцем и закружил вокруг них.

— А что, ты бегаешь без спортивной формы? — спросил он ехидно. — Ты же даже в школу в спортивках ходишь.

— Всё в стирке, — Ли стушевался, потому что врать, вообще-то, не умел, и Наруто об этом знал.

Господи, да об этом все знали.

Ситуацию спас Саске — эффектно вылез из тех же кустов, вытащил веточку из волос и, схватив Наруто за шиворот, потащил его за собой.

— Не мешай им, придурок, у людей свидание, — сказал он строго, и Наруто зашипел ему в ухо.

— Так а что они сразу не сказали, я бы был ниже травы!

Ли спрятал лицо в руках — так стрёмно ему последний раз было, когда он вывихнул плечо на гребле и не смог принять участие в соревнованиях по греческой борьбе.

Голос у Гаары был как шелест ветра в листьях, честное слово.

— Ты проводишь меня до станции? — спросил он просто, и Ли тут же подорвался, лишь бы не сидеть на месте.

— Конечно! — от ткнул себя в грудь и показал большой палец. — Можешь на меня рассчитывать.

Ли мог поклясться чем угодно — Гаара улыбнулся.

На следующий день во время обеда к нему подсела Тентен — положила щёку в подставленную ладонь, многозначительно прищурилась.

— Как прошло свидание? — спросила она лукаво, и Ли с трудом проглотил комок риса, застрявший в горле.

— Ну, я пробежал двести пятьдесят кругов по стадиону возле общаги.

Она страдальчески нахмурилась.

— Что, всё так плохо?

Ли покачал головой.

— Нет, — сказал он задумчиво. — Не знаю.

Тентен потрепала его по волосам.

— Не пытайся думать, у тебя плохо получается, — она улыбнулась. — Плыви по течению.

Ли так и сделал — заскочил в клуб журналистики после последнего занятия, просто так, потому что было по пути было. На самом деле ему было совершенно в другую сторону, но он решил об этом не думать. Гаара поднял голову таким движением, будто поднимал её каждый раз, когда кто-то заходил в клубную комнату, — будто он ждал.

Ли сказал себе: «Дыши, а то умрёшь».

Потом они сходили ещё на пять или шесть свиданий — в какой-то момент Канкуро зажал Ли в углу, нависнув мрачной разрисованный тенью. Прямо с репетиции бежал, наверное.

— Обидишь Гаару, и я тебе левый глаз на жопу натяну, — предупредил он, и Ли нахмурился.

— А правый?

— С правым Гаара сам разберётся.

Ли не собирался обижать Гаару — ему вообще нравилось всё, что между ними происходило, но говорить об этом Канкуро он, конечно, не собирался.

— О, кто это там, неужели Киба? — спросил он, тыча пальцем Канкуро за плечо, и тот повёлся — Ли нырнул у него под локтем и вывернул в соседний корпус школы, чтобы уж наверняка скрыться.

На очередных выходных Наруто позвал всех к себе. Он был подопечным Джирайи-сана, а так как тот вечно искал себе приключений в жизни, Наруто очень часто оставался с пустой квартирой на пару. Грех было не использовать. Саске раздобыл пять банок пива, Шикамару — семь, и между ними завязалась битва в кто кого переглядит. У Саске была фора — он постоянно тусовался с Наруто.

Греть поп-корн в микроволновке было плохой идеей — он вонял на всю квартиру явно не сыром, хотя на вкус был очень даже ничего. Выбор фильмов доверили Шино, поэтому полвечера смотрели ужасы и тряслись от каждого шороха — Киба даже шикнул на Акамару, развалившегося в коридоре на чьей-то куртке, чтобы не шуршал лишний раз.

Ли на экран особо не смотрел — он умудрился отвоевать себя место на диване на пару с Неджи и Шикамару, а четвёртым к ним успел Гаара. Все остальные накидали подушек у дивана и развалились прямо на полу, время от времени отдавливая друг другу ногу или руку. Вместо того чтобы следить за развитием событий в фильме, Ли украдкой пялился на Гаару — аккуратный профиль, чуть заметные скулы, округлый подбородок, мягкая линия носа, сухие губы, встрёпанные тёмно-рыжие волосы.

Тени от экрана причудливо ложились на точёное лицо Гаары, круги под его светлыми глазами расплывались чёрными кляксами, шрам на лбу казался грязным пятном, и он всё равно был красив. Ли чуть не закричал, когда Гаара вдруг перевёл взгляд с экрана на него самого. Это было очень недостойно и стоило пятисот отжиманий на одной руке, но Ли отвернулся и вцепился пальцами в общую миску с поп-корном.

Сердце у него, кажется, даже в ушах стучало.

К середине фильма закончилось пиво — на кухне была газировка, но свет выключили ещё в самом начале, и никто не хотел идти по темноте, расчерченной тусклым светом экрана.

— Я принесу, — вызвался Гаара, перемахивая через подлокотник. — Не останавливайте, я в этом фильме не видел только начало.

Ли поколебался буквально пять секунд — ещё пятьсот отжиманий — и махнул за ним. В темноте кухни Гаара казался густым пятном краски — Ли прижал его к кухонной тумбе, зарылся носом в ворох волос на затылке и согнулся пополам, потому что рефлексы у Гаары были отменные. Ли схватился за живот и успел перехватить кулак, направленный в лицо. Гаара расслабился, когда понял, кто зажимает его в тёмной кухне.

Он даже сказал:

— А, это ты, — и потянулся за стаканами в навесной шкаф.

Ли тяжело сглотнул и положил ладонь ему на локоть, острый и крепкий, — осторожно развернул, взял за плечи и попытался заглянуть в глаза. Было темно, и всё виделось только смазанными густыми очертаниями.

— Слушай, — сказал Ли сипло и вздрогнул — на экране кто-то очень пронзительно кричал. — Я хочу тебя поцеловать, поэтому не бей меня, пожалуйста, ладно?

Гаара молчал какое-то время — Ли не видел его лица толком, заметил только, как он облизывает сухие губы.

— Ладно, — сказал Гаара наконец.

Ли кивнул сам себе — кровь стучала в ушах, за спиной кто-то хрустел человеческими костями и, кажется, истошно орал Киба.

Губы у Гаары действительно были сухими — как песок, подумалось Ли. Он осторожно коснулся их собственным ртом, прижался на секунду, мягко мазнул в одну сторону, затем в другую и только потом понял, что всё это время не дышал — и Гаара тоже.

Не дышал.

Ли взял его лицо в ладони — Гааре пришлось запрокинуть голову, потому что он был ниже ростом. Ли ощутил, как чужие пальцы крепко сжимаются на его запястье, будто если что-то пойдет не так, они раздробят ему кости к чёрту. Они были такими холодными, эти пальцы.

Ли много чего читал в последнее время — даже пролистал пару книжек Джирайи-сана, которые Наруто спёр у Какаши-сенсея и подкинул Ли в шкафчик. Ли много чего узнал в последнее время, и это был тот момент, когда надо было применять теоретические знания на практике. Ли правда представлял и даже тренировался — ну, там, губы в трубочку сворачивать.

Теперь в голове было пусто — никакой теории.

Голая практика.

Гаара опередил его на секунду — вжался пальцами в футболку, кончик его языка мазнул по губам Ли, и он приоткрыл рот. Ли будто жаром ошпарило. Он вычитал в книжке Джирайи-сана выражение «сцепиться языками» — и это было именно то, чем они с Гаарой занимались, зажав друг друга в тёмной кухне.

Ощущения были странными — кончики пальцев подрагивали, губы саднило, и по подбородку, кажется, текла слюна. Ли не сразу понял, что глухой звук, похожий на низкий стон, издал он сам. Гаара вздрогнул от этого звука, его язык скользнул глубже, и если можно было бы выбирать время для смерти, Ли выбрал бы именно этот момент.

Потом Наруто крикнул:

— Чё там с газировкой? — и Гаара чуть не откусил Ли язык от неожиданности.

Они сидели на диване, плечом к плечу — Гаара постоянно облизывал губы, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в экран, а лицо у Ли было таким красным, что это заметил даже Киба.

— Ты заболел, что ли? — спросил он, оглядываясь через плечо, и Ли охотно закивал.

— Ага, температура что-то поднялась.

Краем глаза он заметил внимательный взгляд Шикамару — а из-за плеча Кибы на него угрожающе глазел Канкуро. Гаара, сидящий рядом с Ли, выглядел невозмутимым, но Ли ощущал, как подрагивает его крепкое плечо — и он видел этот лёгкий, очаровательный румянец у него на щеках.

В животе предательски лопались огромные воздушные пузыри — они поцеловались ещё раз в ванной после фильма, и когда в дверь начали нетерпеливо стучать, Ли прикусил Гааре нижнюю губу.

— Если ты не выйдешь оттуда через пять минут, я выломаю дверь, — пообещал Наруто и запыхтел в сторону кухни. — Эй, кто-нибудь видел Гаару?

Конечно, никто Гаару не видел, потому что тот вжимался носом Ли в шею, и губы у них обоих горели, будто огнём. Откуда-то из глубины квартиры низко завыл Канкуро, и Акамару, спящий посреди коридора, сонно вторил ему вдохновляющим дуэтом.

Ли удалось выбраться из ванной незамеченным — он скользнул из-за двери, как ниндзя, и нарисовался прямо у Неджи под носом. Тот смерил его оценивающим взглядом, внимательно прищурился и как-то очень одобрительно хмыкнул. Наруто, с силой дёрнувший ручку, чуть не сорвал дверь с петель, с удивлением отмечая, что она не заперта.

— Гаара? — он осмотрелся. — Я думал, тут Толстобровик.

Гаара не выглядел смущённым или растерянным — он просто покачал головой и невозмутимой тенью вплыл в комнату. Ли очнулся, когда Неджи потряс его за плечо, — моргнул и соскользнул подбородком с подставленной ладони.

— Не пялься ты на него, у тебя и так всё на лице написано, — сказал он с доброй ухмылкой, и Ли покраснел до корней волос.

— Я не пялюсь, — он приложил ладони к щекам — те горели. — Я просто…

Он не нашёлся, что именно «он просто». Впрочем, Неджи был хорошим другом.

— Я знаю, — отозвался он и подмигнул на манер Ли. — Поздравляю.

Тот моргнул и замотал головой.

— Нет! — голос его предательски взвился, и ему пришлось перейти на низкий шёпот, когда остальные парни обернулись к нему. — Нет, мы не встречаемся, — он почесал затылок. — Наверное.

Неджи невозмутимо пожал плечом:

— А ты бы хотел?

Вопрос застал Ли врасплох. Ли глубоко вдохнул, шумно выдохнул и пропустил два сердечных цикла. Потом обернулся к Гааре — тот сидел рядом с братом и что-то тихо ему рассказывал. Если прислушаться, то за гулом других звуков — хруст банки из-под газировки, сопение Акамару, смех Кибы, нудный говор Шикамару, задорное чавканье Чоджи — можно было услышать его мягкий, сыпучий голос.

Ли понял, что снова пялится, поэтому старался посмотреть украдкой — черты лица, ворох волос, движения рта и запястий. Взгляд — внимательный и задумчивый. То, как Гаара сам украдкой смотрел на него, на Ли. Как он облизывал губы, как двигался кадык на его открытом горле, как менялись выражения на его непроницаемом лице.

То, какой он был.

Неджи перекинул длинный хвост за спину.

— Ясно всё с тобой, — сказал он просто, и Ли тяжело сглотнул.

Да он же влюбился.

К началу весны они были завалены экзаменами по уши. Ли разрывался между занятиями, подготовительными тестами и тренировками. Приседая, он вспоминал анатомию человеческого скелета, а закидывая мяч в корзину — считал логарифмы в уме. Одно другому не мешало, конечно, но Гай-сенсей всё равно отстранил его от большинства тренировок — разрешил только ходить в клуб лёгкой атлетики два раза в неделю и заниматься дома, но не больше трёх часов в день. Ли очень расстроился — даже думать толком не мог и чуть не завалил пробные тесты по истории, английскому и физике.

Неджи отвесил ему подзатыльник, когда они получили результаты.

— Гай-сенсей запретил тебе носиться по клубам, чтобы ты прилично сдал свои экзамены, дубина, а не писал их на смешные десять баллов, — сказал он строго.

Ли расстроено вздохнул.

— Я знаю, — отозвался он сокрушённо. — Я не могу сосредоточиться, всё время отвлекаюсь и думаю, как здорово было бы проплыть десять по двадцать пять.

Неджи окинул его скептическим взглядом.

— Ладно, — сказал он наконец, уперев руки в бока. — Я помогу тебе с английским, а Тентен — с историей, — он задумался. — Кто у нас хорошо знает физику?

— Ты знаешь, — подсказал ему Ли, но Неджи покачал головой.

— Если я буду помогать тебе ещё и с физикой, то ничего не успею.

Ли подумал.

— Саске хорошо знает физику, — он поморщился. — Но к нему я не пойду.

Неджи хмыкнул.

— Он особо не расстроится — всё равно тащит Наруто почти по всем предметам.

У этих двоих, судя по всему, тоже была какая-то очень хитрая и особенная любовь.

Тентен нарисовалась очень вовремя — сложила руки за спиной, чуть наклонилась, убирая выпавшую из прически прядь за ухо, ослепительно улыбнулась.

— Гаара хорошо знает физику, — сказала она весело. — Я ходила с ним на предмет по выбору.

Ли испугался её внезапного появления — присмотрелся к ней, к её лукавой улыбке, с трудом вздохнул.

— Ладно, — сказал он смятённо. — Я спрошу у него, спасибо.

Неджи одобрительно хмыкнул — он вообще пристрастился к этому делу в последнее время.

В клубе журналистики под конец года становилось всё меньше и меньше народу — третьекурсники прекращали клубную деятельность перед выпускными экзаменами, а остальные посещали кружок наплывами, когда оставалось время. Гаара нашёлся на своём привычном месте — смотрел в приоткрытое окно, подперев щёку кулаком, и не услышал, как Ли вошёл.

За окном тренировались бегуны — стирали беговые кроссовки о прорезиненную поверхность стадиона, очищенную от тающего снега.

— Меня высматриваешь? — спросил Ли с улыбкой и тут же пожалел.

Гаара дёрнулся — задел локтем стопку бумаг слева от себя, и та начала осыпаться шуршащими пластами. Ли чудом успел удержать её на месте, только палец порезал об острый край.

— Прости, — сказал он виновато и послушно промыл царапину, прикрывая протянутым пластырем.

— Ничего страшного, — устало отозвался Гаара и закрыл аптечку. — Что-то случилось?

Они не виделись целых две недели — только созванивались иногда, и то нечасто, потому что Гааре не нравилось разговаривать с ним из дома. Чаще они перекидывались сообщениями. За эти две недели он побледнел ещё больше и осунулся, круги под глазами будто стали чернее, а кожа — суше. Ли положил ладонь ему на лоб, забирая чёлку назад, раньше, чем успел подумать, что именно делает.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он с тревогой и успел заметить, как в глазах у Гаары промелькнуло странное выражение.

Будто он собирался уйти от прикосновения и ударить Ли в лицо за такую вольность, а потом понял, кто перед ним, и расслабился. Хотя, конечно, Ли могло просто показаться. Он очень плохо соображал на отвлеченные темы во время экзаменов.

— Да, всё хорошо, — отозвался Гаара и поднял на Ли взгляд — руку его он при этом не убрал, позволяя держать собственный лоб открытым.

Ладони у Ли подрагивали — он очень надеялся, что Гаара этого не ощущает, но по лицу судить было сложно. Смотрел Гаара всё ещё так, будто ждал ответа. На самом деле он его действительно ждал — Ли спохватился.

— Ох, точно, — он бы хлопнул себя по лбу, как Наруто делал, но у него были заняты руки. — Я хотел попросить тебя позаниматься со мной физикой, если ты не против.

— Ты не успеваешь? — спросил Гаара после паузы, и Ли вдруг подумал, что вот оно: сейчас Гаара скажет, что встречается только с умными парнями, и отправит Ли на все четыре стороны.

В горле встал комок.

— Да, у меня есть некоторые проблемы, с физикой в частности, — сказал он честно. — Я не очень хорош в учёбе.

Гаара вдруг положил ладонь на его запястье — Ли вздрогнул.

— Зато ты хорош в спорте, — возразил он и сосредоточенно кивнул. — Я помогу тебе.

Ли чуть не запрыгал от радости — эмоции захлестнули его с такой силой, что он не удержался и поцеловал Гаару в лоб. Основательно прижался губами к тёплой коже прямо возле красноватого шрама, обычно прикрытого встрёпанной чёлкой.

Гаара дёрнулся — подался назад и врезался бы в стол, не придержи Ли его за плечи. Выглядел он слегка ошарашено — у него тяжело вздымалась грудная клетка, прозрачный взгляд беспорядочно метался, а губы мелко подрагивали, приоткрывшись.

Ли перепугался больше за него, чем за себя, — хотя он вполне мог получить в нос, от Гаары можно было всего ожидать. Особенно от этого Гаары — Гаары, которому нравился Ли и который сам нравился Ли.

— Я поторопился, да? — спросил он виновато и очень удивился, когда Гаара, сфокусировав взгляд на его лице, покачал головой.

— Нет, — сказал он твёрдо, а потом сжал олимпийку Ли в подрагивающих пальцах и попросил о том, от чего у Ли задрожали колени. — Поцелуй меня.

Ли хлопнул глазами — посмотрел по сторонам, бросил взгляд в окно, где наворачивали круги самые упёртые бегуны, шумно выдохнул.

— Прямо сейчас? — спросил он сипло, и Гаара кивнул, настороженно прищурившись.

Будто опасался, что Ли его сейчас прокатит — никого катать Ли не собирался. Он прикрыл глаза, сжал плечи Гаары в ладонях и поцеловал приоткрытые губы. Гаара подался к нему и очень легко открыл рот, впуская язык и толкая свой собственный. Ли пришлось прижать Гаару к столу, чтобы они не упали.

Это было так здорово, что Ли захотелось попробовать всё сразу. Он мазнул губами по чужой щеке, сжал зубы на линии подбородка, прижался ртом к открытой шее и чудом удержался, чтобы не втянуть кожу внутрь. Гаара вцепился ему в волосы и умудрился лизнуть кромку его уха — ощущения иголочками спустились Ли вдоль позвонков, его выгнуло к Гааре, заставило вжаться в него.

Он очнулся, когда его руки были у Гаары на бёдрах, а губы — в вырезе расстёгнутой рубашки, почти на ключицах. Канкуро, по пути зашедший в перерыв, чтобы отдать Гааре обед, выронил всех кукол, которых тащил в свой театральный кружок. Сначала он ловил ртом воздух, потом начал бычить глаз. Ли подумал, что ещё немного — и можно будет вообще никакие экзамены не сдавать.

В итоге Ли позвал Гаару к себе — они оба заканчивали поздно, когда библиотека уже была закрыта, а приглашать Ли к себе домой Гаара наотрез отказался.

— Там нам будут мешать, — он сложил руки на груди и смерил Ли оценивающим взглядом. — Ты же вроде один живёшь?

Ли вырос в детском доме и получил комнату от школьного общежития. Жил он на пособие и на призовые, которые получал на всевозможных соревнованиях. Ну ещё Гай-сенсей был ему как отец и поддерживал его нехитрые начинания. Кроме того, у Ли были замечательные друзья — так что ему не на что было жаловаться.

Гаара выглядел впечатлённым.

— Я не знал, что у тебя нет родителей, — сказал он с расстановкой. — Извини.

Ли отмахнулся и пожал плечом.

— Ничего страшного, — он быстро рассмотрел на ровном лице Гаары огорчение и потянул его к палатке с мороженым. — Давай по одному?

Несмотря на то, что всё ещё было холодно, Гаара согласился.

Комната у Ли была не самой большой, зато он жил один. В комнате помещались кровать, рабочий стол у окна, забитый одеждой, инвентарём и книгами шкаф, боксёрская груша и шведская стенка. Собственно, на беззаботную жизнь Ли хватало. Гаара с интересом осматривался, пока Ли грел на общей кухне чайник и гремел посудой. Он часто приглашал к себе ребят, но сейчас всё было совсем по-другому.

Он ещё никогда не приглашал к себе человека, который ему нравился — который ему очень нравился.

Ли волновался — но Гаара улыбнулся ему уголком губ. Ли бы никогда эту улыбку не заметил, но он уже знал, куда надо было смотреть.

— У тебя очень уютно, — сказал Гаара, раскладывая учебники на рабочем столе, и Ли ослепительно улыбнулся ему в ответ.

Они прозанимались до ночи — потом Ли проводил Гаару на последний поезд и очень долго не мог уснуть. На станции они держались за руки — было темно, и никто не видел. Ли поблагодарил за помощь, Гаара пожал плечом — потом, когда поезд загрохотал колёсами, притормаживая, потянулся вперёд и поцеловал Ли прямо в губы.

Вот прямо на этой чёртовой полупустой станции.

Потом сказал:

— До завтра, — и исчез в ближайшем вагоне.

Утром Ли с трудом встал на пробежку, потому что не выспался — натянул непромокаемые кроссовки, толстовку под беговую ветровку, чтобы не замёрзнуть, закинул наушники в уши и пробежал на десять кругов больше, чем рассчитывал. В школу он, конечно же, опоздал — зато написал пробный тест по английскому на приличные девяносто баллов.

Неджи им гордился.

— Всего три занятия, а какие результаты, — сказал он довольно, и Ли поморщился.

— Конечно, с такой тяжёлой рукой, как у тебя, — отозвался он.

Проблема была в том, что Неджи взял за привычку со всей силы хлопать его ладонью по спине за каждый неверный ответ или задание. К концу первого занятия Ли не чувствовал пространства между лопатками и был в корне не согласен с Тентен, которая утверждала, что у Неджи — мягкие ладони.

Неджи прищурился.

— Что ты сказал? — поинтересовался он, и Ли показал ему большой палец.

— Спасибо за помощь, говорю.

— Другое дело, — Неджи положил его работу обратно на парту. — Как дела с физикой?

Ли оживился.

— Ну, вчера мы занимались до упора, так что я думаю, ещё несколько таких уроков, и можно не волноваться за экзамены.

Откуда-то сбоку забурчали.

— Мне бы твой настрой, — Наруто появился из ниоткуда и развалился на соседнем стуле. — Чувствую себя выжатым как лимон.

— Это только подготовка, — напомнил Неджи, и Наруто скорчил ему рожу.

— Вот спасибо, удружил.

Ли потряс его за плечо.

— Наруто, ты так молод, — сказал он воодушевлённо. — Не упусти свою юность!

Наруто скис, только посмотрев на них.

— Это юность упускает меня, — сказал он с досадой и откинулся на спинку стула — прохлаждался он недолго, потому что через порог класса агрессивно переступил Саске.

— Придурок, живо сюда, будем вспоминать, как правильно писать иероглифы, раз уж ты такой тупой, — сказал он с неприязнью, и Наруто тут же вскинулся.

— Сам ты тупой, дурака кусок, — он ткнул себя кулаком в грудь. — Сейчас я как возьму и все иероглифы тебе как на духу напишу!

Саске оскалился.

— Ты всё равно не сделаешь это быстрее меня.

— А посмотрим!

Сакура, выкинувшая их из класса, устало собрала волосы со лба и поправила игривый шарфик на голове.

— Стоят же они друг друга, — сказала она недовольно и вернулась к Хинате — они вместе готовили какой-то хитрый социальный проект, который темой приходился на стык обществознания и естественных наук.

Ли не мог с ней не согласиться.

С Гаарой они занимались не только по вечерам — иногда, когда выдавалось свободное время, пересекались в библиотеке. Дело шло быстро — Ли даже не нравилось, что они так шустро штудируют темы, в которых он отстал. Ему хотелось проводить с Гаарой больше времени — даже если этого времени почти не было, и они всё равно тратили его на проклятую учёбу.

Ничего, подумал Ли, как только экзамены закончатся, у них обязательно будет время, чтобы побыть вместе — что бы это не означало.

В один из вечеров они засиделись допоздна — очнулись, только когда Гааре позвонил Канкуро и поинтересовался, собирается ли Гаара вообще домой. Тот посмотрел на время и посчитал несчастные три минуты до последнего поезда.

— Если ты оплатишь мне такси, — сказал он в трубку, и Канкуро на том конце провода серьёзно задумался.

Ли уже хотел было предложить свою помощь — всё-таки это была его вина, что Гаара опоздал на поезд, — но тот только покачал головой.

— Я могу остаться у тебя на ночь? — спросил он таким тоном, что Ли просто не смог ему отказать.

С администрацией проблем не возникло — Ли побился лбом о дощатый пол, доказывая, что это экстренная ситуация и больше такого не повторится, у Гаары забрали документы, а Ли раскрутили на ремонтные работы в кухнях на пятом этаже. Что ж, на самом деле они отделались малой кровью. Уже потом Ли начал понимать, какие перед ним открывались возможности — когда смотрел, как Гаара снимает школьную рубашку и надевает его, Ли, футболку.

Ох, чёрт.

Кровать у него была достаточно узкой — Ли почесал затылок, смотря, как Гаара собирает рюкзак на утро.

— Я могу попросить футон, — сказал он неуверенно, и Гаара поднял на него взгляд.

— Я не люблю спать на полу, — отозвался он ровно.

Ли занервничал.

— Ну, я могу спать на полу, — попробовал он, но Гаара положил ладони на колени и посмотрел на него с лёгкой укоризной.

— Ты действительно хочешь спать на полу?

Полностью это должно было звучать так: «Ты действительно хочешь спать на полу, когда я буду спать в твоей кровати?»

Конечно, Ли не хотел.

Они лежали спина к спине — Ли судорожно сжимал одеяло в пальцах, лопатки Гаары были удивительно неподвижными. Полночи Ли прислушивался к чужому дыханию, потом сдерживался, чтобы не вертеться юлой от волнения, а утром умотал на пробежку, как только телефон зазвенел самым первым будильником. Когда он вернулся, Гаара читал книжку, придерживая кружку кофе на весу, а рядом с ним стояла тарелка с горячей яичницей — от внушительной глазуньи шёл густой пар.

— Я подумал, что ты проголодаешься, — Гаара перевернул страницу. — И что ты много ешь, — он поднял взгляд поверх страниц, когда Ли открыл рот. — Твоя полка в холодильнике подписана.

Точно, подписана, подумал Ли и прежде, чем уйти в душ, смазано коснулся губами чужого виска. Гаара каменно замер за столом, вцепившись в мягкий переплёт, и Ли поспешил ретироваться из комнаты. В груди у него горело так, что выжигало рёбра.

На занятиях он сидел с дурацкой улыбкой поперёк лица, и Киба не упустил случая, чтобы его подколоть.

— Выглядишь так, будто тебе что-то перепало, — оскалился он, и Ли уже собирался ему ответить, как за его плечом черной тенью вырос Канкуро.

— Кому что перепало? — спросил он угрожающе, и Киба радостно обернулся к нему.

Да что ж такое-то.

Вечером он пропадал в клубе — они с Гай-сенсеем устроили соревнования на выносливость, и Ли безбожно отставал на одно упражнение. Гай-сенсей раскусил его, как конфетку с молочной начинкой.

— Юность полна замечательных вещей, — сказал он глубокомысленно. — Дружбы, страсти, свободы, — он повернулся к Ли и ослепительно ему улыбнулся. — Любви.

Ли покраснел до корней волос — отмахнулся, схватил гантели потяжелее. Гай-сенсей одобрительно хмыкнул, почти как Неджи — кто у кого нахватался, интересно.

— Но тебе нужно быть собранным, Ли, — сказал он строго. — Впереди — последний рывок и твоё возвращение к полноценным занятиям.

— Да, Гай-сенсей!

С тренировки Ли выгребался выжатым лимоном — после душа почувствовал себя намного лучше, а когда надел чистую футболку, был готов к ещё одному похожему подходу. У ворот спорткомплекса он столкнулся с Гаарой — улыбнулся ему, приобнял за плечи.

— Проводить тебя до станции? — спросил он оживлённо. — Скоро твой поезд.

Гаара посмотрел на него странно — неуверенно и немного загнанно. Когда они шли к станции, то впервые молчали — Гаара был мрачен и задумчив, а Ли не знал, как начать разговор, и склонялся больше к тому, что начинать его вообще не стоит. Уже у самой станции — остался один пешеходный переход всего — он схватил Гаару за руку и заглянул ему в лицо.

— Может, ты переночуешь у меня? — спросил он с надеждой, и Гаара почему-то отвёл взгляд.

— У тебя могут быть проблемы, — сказал он тихо, и Ли покачал головой — он полдороги об этом думал.

— Нет, — он заговорщически улыбнулся Гааре. — Нет, если ты залезешь через окно — я ведь на первом этаже живу.

Всё, чего он хотел в этот момент, — чтобы Гаара согласился. Тот думал какое-то время — они пропустили зелёный свет на пешеходном переходе и, кажется, в скором времени могли пропустить ещё и поезд. Поезд, конечно, не был последним, но сам факт.

Гаара поднял на Ли взгляд — задумчивый, чуть растерянный.

И сказал:

— Ладно.

Они снова спали в одной постели — окно осталось приоткрытым, потому что в комнате было душно, а на Гааре была большая футболка с кактусами. Она была большая даже для Ли, поэтому Гаара смотрелся в ней, ну, здорово. Ли очень долго лежал, уставившись в одну точку, а потом разом перевернулся на другой бок, чтобы обнаружить, что Гаара перевернулся тоже.

Они были в одной кровати, в темноте, лицом к лицу — Ли разом вспомнил все книжки, которые Наруто спёр у Какаши-сенсея, и ему стало ужасно стыдно.

Дыхание Гаары оседало у него на щеке — не было никого, кто мог бы им помешать, чем бы они не решили заниматься. Эта мысль настойчиво билась у Ли в виске. Он тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь рассмотреть чужое лицо в темноте, потом поднял руку и задержал её над бледной щекой — Гаара тоже смотрел на него и неловко подался к ладони, ещё когда Ли не решил даже, стоит трогать его лицо или нет.

Их бросило друг к другу — Ли вцепился пальцами в рыжие волосы, Гаара вжал ладонь под рёбра Ли и умудрился просунуть колено между его ног. Они тяжело дышали друг другу в рот, толкались языками, и в какой-то момент ладонь Ли оказалась у Гаары на пояснице, прямо под футболкой. Между его рукой и чужой кожей не было ни миллиметра свободного пространства — и никакой одежды.

Ли мягко прощупал позвонки — Гаара прижался губами к его шее и шумно втянул воздух в лёгкие. Он замер, положил ладонь на чужое плечо и прикрыл глаза, будто пытаясь впитать в себя этот особенный момент. Ли встрепал волосы на его затылке, поцеловал красноватый шрам на открытом лбу и с удивлением услышал размеренное сопение.

Гаара уснул, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею, — и у Ли не поднялась рука его разбудить. Он знал, что Гаара страдал бессонницей — он ничем не болел, просто очень плохо спал: очень мало и очень поверхностно. Говорил, что ему постоянно снились дурацкие сны в этой зыбкой дрёме и что он каждый раз просыпался, когда картинка менялась. Ли не мог его понять в полной мере, но мог представить, каково ему — как-то они с Наруто и Кибой не спали три дня подряд, а потом Ли не смог поднять средненькую штангу на тренировке.

В общем, ужасно это было.

Утром он не пошёл на пробежку — решил, что перенесёт её на вечер. Гаара проснулся чуть позже него — вздрогнул, открыл прозрачные глаза и с сомнением осмотрелся. Он выглядел очень потерянным и встрёпанным, с отпечатком подушки на щеке.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Ли радостно, и Гаара сфокусировал на нём нечитаемый взгляд.

Кивнул.

— Почему ты не на пробежке? — спросил он, когда вспомнил, как складывать буквы в слова.

Ли протянул руку и поправил ему ворот футболки — тот сполз к плечу, открывая ключицу.

— Решил, что буду бегать вечером.

Гаара снова кивнул.

— Это из-за меня?

Конечно, частично это было из-за него — но Ли упрямо замотал головой.

— Это не из-за тебя, — сказал он горячо и положил ладонь Гааре на бок. — Я просто подумал немного поменять расписание.

Гаара всмотрелся в его лицо — обвёл взглядом черты, замер на губах — и поцеловал первым. Ли вмял его в подушку, удерживаясь на согнутом локте, и чуть не упал на него, когда Гаара наощупь тронул его ладонь у себя на боку и положил туда же, откуда взял, только под футболку. Контраст между холодной ладонью и горячей кожей опьянил — Ли смял губы Гаары и тяжело толкнулся пахом в бёдра.

Звук, который издал Гаара, колебался между звучным выдохом и хриплым стоном, и этот звук, наверное, снёс Ли крышу — он втянул кожу у Гаары над ключицей в рот раньше, чем успел подумать, что делает.

Звонок будильника — того, что последний, контрольный, так сказать, когда уже опаздываешь, но ещё есть шанс, — раскидал их по разным концам кровати. Ли схватился за телефон и с силой сжал его в руке — как же невовремя! Гаара сбоку от него спрятал лицо в ладонях и тяжело выдохнул.

Пора было собираться на занятия.

Пятна — там действительно осталось пятно, бледное, но осталось — у Гаары над ключицей видно не было, потому что он застегнул все пуговицы на форменной рубашке, хотя обычно оставлял одну расстегнутой. Ли поглядывал туда иногда, примерно представляя, где оно расположено, — голова пухла от эмоций, улыбка сама собой лезла на лицо.

Он только и успел подумать, как прекрасна любовь, — Канкуро нарисовался перед ними, будто следил и ждал момента, чтобы выскочить из кустов. Посмотрел сначала на брата — удивленно, потом на Ли — подозрительно, затем взял Гаару за плечо.

— Ты что, выспался? — спросил он страшным голосом, и Гаара прислушался к себе, задумавшись.

— Да, наверное, — ответил он просто и, сдержанно попрощавшись с Ли, потащил Канкуро за собой в клуб журналистики.

Тот послушно шёл за Гаарой и бросал на Ли смешанные взгляды, пока не скрылся за поворотом, — враждебности в них больше не было, а вот тяготы раздумий — были.

Тест по физике стоял в расписании последним — Ли столько тестов успел написать за последний месяц, что до физики боялся попросту не дожить. Хотелось выбросить учебники из окна и хорошенько отжаться под весенним солнцем. Наруто, разрывающийся между студсоветом — конец года всё-таки — и экзаменами, стёк с парты на стул.

— Я так больше не могу, — сказал он честно. — Меня уже даже рамен не радует, — он сделал страшные глаза. — И я не могу спать — в голове крутятся одни формулы и даты реставраций.

Ли охотно с ним соглашался — сам засыпал только поздней ночью, когда всё молоко было выпито, а комната — десять раз проветрена. У него, кажется, даже мешки под глазами стали набухать — и это с его желанием двигаться вперёд, сверкая ослепительной улыбкой.

Гаара выглядел не лучше — он осунулся, посмурнел, скулы стали остро выделяться на белом лице, а глаза, казалось, заплыли под чёрными кругами. В целом он выглядел так, будто собирался убивать за лишнюю пару минут здорового сна — ребята обходили его стороной, и сам он ни к кому не лез со своим неспокойным настроением.

Ли зажал его в переходе между корпусами — схватил за плечо, удерживая рюкзак за лямку, поймал хмурый, наполненный усталостью взгляд. Он знал, что физика у Гаары тоже стояла последней.

— Нам завтра к одному времени, — сказал он неловко. — Может, заночуешь у меня? Мы могли бы повторить несколько тем.

Гаара окинул его мрачным взглядом — он давно не смотрел вот так, Ли замотал головой.

— Я не имею в виду ничего такого, ты не подумай! — заверил он горячо, и Гаара вдруг беззлобно хмыкнул.

Затем устало помассировал переносицу и заторможено кивнул.

— Встретишь меня после заседания студсовета?

Конечно, Ли его встретил.

Гаара спал очень плохо — постоянно вертелся, вздрагивал, куда-то бежал и даже низко, испуганно стонал во сне. Ли просыпался вслед за ним, трогал за плечо и разворачивал к себе.

— Надо было попросить футон, — сказал Гаара сипло, когда время перевалило за второй час ночи.

Ли покачал головой и зарылся пальцами в его волосы.

— Ничего бы не изменилось — я бы просто лёг вместе с тобой на футон.

Гаара улыбнулся ему в ладонь — он заснул к трём и ни разу не проснулся до семи. Только вздрагивал иногда и сжимал пальцы у Ли на боку. На тест Ли пришёл в удивительно хорошем настроении — в настроении побеждать. Наруто, завидевший его белоснежную улыбку ещё у ворот, кисло уставился на него.

— Выглядишь так, будто уже сдал все экзамены.

Саске отвесил ему подзатыльник.

— Вот и бери с него пример, — раздражённо сказал он, и они с Наруто чуть не подрались прямо перед тестом.

Физика теперь казалась Ли сущей ерундой.

После экзаменов у них было ещё немного времени — а потом они стремительно выплыли в весенние каникулы. Парни разъехались по интересам: Киба с семьёй отправился в снежные горы, Шикамару с Чоджи укатили к бабушке последнего, чтобы лениться и наедаться всё то время, что у них было в запасе, Шино помогал родителям в семейном террариуме, а Наруто устроился на подработку, где его всё время отвлекал Саске.

Ли же собрал большую сумку спортивной формы и инвентаря и уехал на две недели в тренировочный лагерь — только он, Гай-сенсей и смертельные тренировки в режиме нон-стоп на все группы мышц на свежем весеннем воздухе.

Гаара, услышав о его планах, посмотрел на него с недоверием.

— Звучит не очень безопасно, — сказал он честно, пока Ли закидывал в сумку утеплённые кроссовки.

— О, ты просто не знаешь, что это такое, — отозвался он воодушевлённо и наклонился к Гааре, положив ладони ему на бёдра. — Хочешь поехать со мной?

Гаара чуть заметно усмехнулся.

— Вынужден отказать — я хочу добраться до нового учебного года живым.

Ли прижался своим лбом к его лбу — прозрачные глаза Гаары были так близко, что Ли мог в подробностях рассмотреть его светлую радужку.

— Ты будешь занят, когда я вернусь? — спросил он как можно более вкрадчиво, и когда Гаара покачал головой, прикинув даты, облизнул пересохшие губы. — Тогда я проведу с тобой все оставшиеся каникулы, ладно?

Гаара положил ладонь ему на затылок и быстро поцеловал в губы.

— Ладно, — сказал он просто, и Ли прижал его к разобранной кровати — они спихнули сумку на пол, запутались в одеяле и до смерти перепугались, когда Ли позвонил Гай-сенсей.

В тренировочном лагере Ли пришлось несладко — он выкладывался до последнего, отрабатывал каждое упражнение с такой отдачей, будто от этого зависела чья-то жизнь, и через вечер, развалившись в горячем бассейне, созванивался с Гаарой. Тот отдыхал с братом и сестрой где-то на тёплом побережье — Ли часто слышал шум волн, когда они разговаривали.

— Я знаю, куда мы могли бы поехать летом, — Ли убрал мокрые волосы со лба и откинулся затылком на горячий кафель. — У тебя есть плавки?

Ему нравилось представлять, как Гаара лежит на тёплом песке пустого пляжа, пока разговаривает с ним.

— Конечно, есть, — отозвался тот и, кажется, повернул голову — в трубке засвистел ветер. — У меня даже есть целый костюм.

Ли удивлённо вскинулся.

— Да? Зачем? — он задумчиво потёр переносицу. — Ты гоняешь по волнам на сёрфе?

Гаара хмыкнул ему в ухо.

— Да, иногда.

— Круто! — Ли был не на шутку воодушевлён. — Вот бы посмотреть.

— Приезжай — и посмотришь.

Фотку себя в этом чёртовом костюме Гаара ему скинул — костюм был оранжевого цвета с белыми полосками и сочетался по оттенкам с его доской для сёрфинга. Ли провёл целый вечер в раздумьях, ставить ли эту фотку на рабочий экран смартфона или не стоит, — поставил, в итоге, это было выше его сил.

— Я скучаю по тебе, — сказал он как-то, пока отсиживался на крытой веранде после душа. Вечер был тёплый для этого времени года, и под окнами настойчиво звенела весенняя капель.

Гаара молчал какое-то время — Ли даже подумал, что их разъединило.

— Я знаю, — сказала Гаара наконец и снова задумался. — Я тоже.

Ли впервые в жизни пожалел, что время в тренировочном лагере тянулось так медленно.

Они встретились в конце весенних каникул — оккупировали столик у окна в сумрачной кофейне и проболтали весь вечер. Ли умудрился загореть, пока носился как угорелый под тусклым весенним солнцем, а Гаара так и остался бледным, хотя провёл две недели на море, только цвет лица стал лучше — он в принципе выглядел здоровее и бодрее, чем после экзаменов.

Ли не мог на него насмотреться.

— Я останусь у тебя? — спросил Гаара, когда они стояли под навесом сувенирной лавки, смотря, как холодная морось взбивает остатки слякоти на мокром асфальте.

Ли горячо закивал.

— Конечно, — он хлопнул себя по груди и показал Гааре большой палец. — Положись на меня!

А потом схватил его за руку и рванул прямо под мелкие капли — холодная вода осела на лице и в секунды пробралась за ворот лёгкой куртки. Ли смеялся, пока они бежали под противным дождём, и крепко сжимал ладонь Гаары в собственной руке — тот не разжимал пальцы, и его светлые глаза удивительно тепло улыбались.

Они начали целоваться ещё на пороге — Гаара втянул Ли внутрь комнаты, Ли хлопнул дверью, закрывая замок. Тёмная комната встретила их мерным стуком капель в окно. Мокрая одежда осталась лежать под ногами — Ли вмял Гаару в закрытую дверь, прижался к нему всем телом и подтянул за бёдра вверх.

Тот оторвался от его рта и вцепился пальцами в плечи.

— Опусти, — потребовал он сердито.

Ли посмотрел на него чуть виновато — ему нравилось, как легко Гаара ложился в его руки, и отпускать его сейчас Ли совершенно не хотелось. Он мягко боднул Гаару в подбородок.

— Если тебе не нравится, я больше так не буду, но сейчас — можно я донесу нас обоих до кровати? — спросил он хрипло, и колени у него подогнулись, когда Гаара, спустя бесконечные пять секунд, сцепил лодыжки у него на пояснице.

Ох.

Ли заранее отключил телефон: можно было не волноваться о будильниках, звонках и всём остальном — только о Гааре, лежащем в его кровати, совершенно обнажённом и с красными пятнами по всему телу. Оказалось, он умел ярко краснеть — только делал это не щеками. Ли вылизал его напряжённую шею, острое плечо и тяжело вздымающиеся рёбра, холодные после мокрой пробежки. Сердце в собственной грудной клетке колотилось, как бешеное.

Он припомнил все, что читал в книжках Какаши-сенсея, — погладил Гаару по бедру, просунул колено между его ног и сдавленно охнул, когда к его животу прижался тяжёлый, твёрдый член. Гаара жмурился, будто ему было неловко смотреть Ли в лицо, прикусывал губы изнутри, и его рука потянулась к Ли первой — осторожно обхватила, примеряясь, крепко сжала, тягуче скользнула от головки вниз.

Ли застонал в чужой рот и в долгу не остался — их лихорадило вместе, распластав по смятой кровати, и морось за окном, нагнавшая тяжёлые свинцовые тучи на смурное тусклое небо, не собиралась останавливаться.

Они тоже не собирались.

После Ли лежал, прижавшись щекой к чужим ключицами. Гаара сорвано дышал ему в макушку, и выражение лица у него было такое рассеянное, что Ли не удержался от того, чтобы целовать его снова и снова. Они в который раз не спали ночью, только теперь — не из-за бессонницы Гаары и волнения перед грядущими экзаменами. У Ли дрожали руки, и лицо было такое красное, что на нём можно было жарить свиные стейки. Его трясло от понимания, что они только что делали, и как здорово это было.

Румянец у Гаары на щеках был ярче обычного, а взгляд плыл и дрожал прозрачной радужкой — Ли казалось, что любить кого-то больше было невозможно.

Но он, кажется, любил.

Новый учебный год начался с сюрпризов — обычно третьекурсники уходили с руководящих постов студсовета, но Наруто решил идти до конца. Саске, у которого, видимо, было какое-то своё мнение на этот счёт, выглядел недовольным. Впрочем, это был Наруто — вертеть он хотел чужое мнение, особенно если оно принадлежало Саске.

Гаара тоже остался председателем клуба журналистики — первую неделю он и Ли даже толком не виделись, потому что не было свободного времени. Ли и сам был основательно занят: его упорно тянули председательствовать в клуб лёгкой атлетики — и ещё в десяток спортивных клубов, к слову, — но он не уставал вежливо отказываться.

— Что ты нос воротишь? — спросил у него как-то Неджи, когда Ли отказал борцам.

Тот помотал головой.

— Я не ворочу нос, — возразил он. — Я просто не хочу принадлежать какому-то одному клубу — я люблю весь спорт одинаково.

Неджи смерил его внимательным взглядом и снисходительно хмыкнул.

— Забавный ты.

В середине апреля Канкуро вместе с театральным кружком уехал на другой конец префектуры, чтобы участвовать в конкурсе кукольных спектаклей, а Темари отправилась в Киото на междисциплинарную олимпиаду — и Гаара позвал Ли к себе в гости.

— Отец редко бывает дома, — сказал он с какой-то еле заметной неприязнью, укладывая бумаги из клуба в рюкзак. — Если не хочешь — не приходи.

Ли возмутился — он теребил молнию на олимпийке, и эмоции захлестнули его с такой силой, что он ненароком дотянул язычок до самого живота.

— Ещё как хочу! — сказал он горячо и ойкнул, когда Гаара чуть не прищемил ему подбородок, застёгивая олимпийку обратно.

Гаара улыбнулся — это была приятная, искренняя улыбка, и Ли её видел.

На дорогу они потратили около сорока минут — академия, которую раньше посещали Гаара с братом и сестрой, находилась в южном районе, а когда её закрыли, его семья не стала переезжать ближе к новой школе. В поезде было душно и муторно — люди зажимали их со всех сторон, и Гаара положил Ли ладонь на поясницу, прижимая к себе, потому что тому не за что было держаться. Сердце у него в груди билось чуть быстрее положенного, и Ли ощущал это собственной грудной клеткой.

Гаара жил в спальном районе — аккуратные улочки, ухоженные садики, одинаковые двухэтажные дома. Ли вертел головой так активно, что чуть не растянулся посреди тротуара. Гаара схватил его за плечо, помогая удержать равновесие, и сказал, что они на месте. Ли только успел переступить порог небольшого домика с лишённой деревьев площадкой вокруг, как почувствовал острую боль в лодыжке — он ойкнул и отпрыгнул в сторону, осматриваясь по сторонам.

Гаара цокнул языком и дёрнулся куда-то в сторону.

— Прости, — сказал он сдавленно и поймал на руки какое-то юркое небольшое животное песочного цвета. — Сто раз просил не выпускать его, пока меня нет дома.

Ли похлопал глазами.

— Это что, енот?

Гаара погладил зверька между ушами — тот попытался укусить хозяина за пальцы и уставился на Ли с ярко выраженной агрессией. Он вообще выглядел бешено, этот зверёк, но Гаара гладил его так ласково, что Ли решил не делать поспешных выводов.

— Енотовидная собака. Его зовут Шукаку, — Гаара протянул зверька Ли. — Хочешь подержать?

Шукаку выглядел так, будто собирался методично пооткусывать Ли все пальцы, а потом вцепиться острым коготками в глаза — в общем, такую стрёмную штуку Ли точно бы дома держать не стал. Он нашёл в себе силы вежливо отказаться.

Дом оказался больше внутри, чем выглядел снаружи. Светлый, современный, с высокими потолками и большими окнами, он производил очень приятное впечатление, но Ли видел, как держался Гаара — так, будто в этой гостеприимной крепости ему было ужасно неуютно. Шукаку возился у него на руках, пока Гаара показывал Ли дом: гостиная, столовая, маленький холл, кухня, запертая дверь в отцовский кабинет, ванная для гостей, спальни на втором этаже.

В комнату Канкуро дверь оказалась приоткрытой, и Ли не смог удержаться, чтобы не заглянуть. Тёмные обои, тяжёлые шторы, плакаты с хардкорными музыкантами по стенам, многочисленные фотографии на досках и обоях, а в центре — стол с разобранными куклами, и среди них — части для сборки куклы-собаки. Ли помнил, что Канкуро до смерти боялся собак.

Это было очень мило.

Комната Гаары была в самом конце коридора — никаких плакатов, никаких фотографий по стенам, только мебель из светлого дерева и идеально заправленная кровать. Ли застыл посреди помещения и с интересом осмотрелся — создавалось впечатление, что в этой комнате если и живут, то временно, такой пустой она казалась. Это расстроило его — было много неправильного в том, что Гаара чувствовал себя одиноким в собственном доме.

— Вот и всё, — Гаара опустил Шукаку на пол — тот перевалился на коротких лапах и шустро посеменил в сторону гостя.

Ли отпрыгнул от него — врезался в высокий комод и чуть не уронил единственную фотографию в рамке, стоящую между разноцветными горшками с кактусами. Она дёрнулась, сорвалась с края, и Ли подхватил её в последний момент — прочитал надпись на обороте и перевернул, чтобы увидеть маленького радостного Гаару на руках у женщины, которая тепло улыбалась. Они были очень похожи — формой губ и разрезом глаз, а ещё — очаровательными, чуть заметными скулами.

Ли вздрогнул, когда Гаара заговорил.

— Это моя мама, — сказал он тихо. — Она умерла, когда я был маленьким.

Шукаку снова был у него на руках. Видимо, Гаара понял, что отпускать зверька в присутствии гостя, которого Шукаку видел впервые и ещё не успел подрать, — плохая идея. Ли поднял на него взгляд — на губах у Гаары застыла грустная светлая улыбка.

— Что случилось? — спросил Ли сипло.

— Автокатастрофа, — Гаара перехватил Шукаку одной рукой и тронул красноватый шрам на лбу. — Я выжил, а она погибла.

Шукаку будто почувствовал его разбитое состояние — заурчал, притёрся к его руке носом, навострил уши. Гаара забрал фотографию у Ли из рук и поставил на место — погладил пальцами уголок рамки и стиснул челюсти так крепко, что под его бледными скулами заходили желваки.

Это были очень болезненные воспоминания, и вряд ли Гаара делился ими с кем-то до этого — Ли обнял его со спины, перехватывая рукой поперёк груди, поцеловал чуть ниже линии роста волос, прижался носом к взъерошенному затылку. Шукаку вскинул голову, увидев чужую руку над ушами, — попробовал достать лапой и недовольно заскулил, когда Ли проигнорировал царапину от его острых коготков.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал он тихо, крепко прижимая Гаару к себе. — Что мне сделать, чтобы тебе не было так грустно?

Ли понимал, что ничего не может сделать. Когда он рос в приюте, его друзья, у которых были родители, временами чувствовали себя ужасно неловко за то, в чём не были виноваты. Так получилось — они ничего не могли сделать, и Ли тоже ничего не мог. Всё, на что они были способны, шебутные дети — это поддерживать друг друга. Ли ещё в детстве понял, как это важно — быть рядом с человеком в трудную минуту.

Гаара обернулся к нему — приподнял голову, смотря из-за плеча. Ему ничего не надо было говорить — Ли бы сделал для него всё. Гаара поманил его ладонью, прося наклониться. Ли охотно послушался и позволил разомкнуть себе губы языком. Шукаку у Гаары на руках агрессивно зарычал и прижал уши — потом укусил Гаару за палец и шлёпнулся на пол, обиженный, что на него не обращают внимания.

Гаара зацепил зубами язык Ли и раздражённо зашипел, рассматривая глубокие следы от мелких клыков.

— Ну и злющий же он, — сказал Ли, беря Гаару за руку, — тот поднял на него взгляд и пожал плечом.

— Отец говорит, что мы друг друга стоим, — отозвался он бесцветно, и Ли возмущённо замотал головой.

— Вот уж нет!

Гаара улыбнулся — ему было важно это услышать. Поверить, что он лучше, чем о нём думают.

Шукаку из дальнего угла громко заскрёб коготками по плинтусу, и Гаара полез вытаскивать его из-под какой-то внушительной доски — задел её плечом, и та упала, придавив Шукаку хвост. Тот громко заскулил и жалобно завыл на одной пронзительной ноте.

— Сам виноват, — Гаара тяжело вздохнул и прижал зверька к груди — тот подставился под ласкающую ладонь и потёрся мордой о чужую щёку.

Всем нужна была ласка.

Пока Гаара наглаживал Шукаку пострадавший хвост, Ли осмотрел упавшую доску — у той были короткие ножки и ободок подсветки с обратной стороны. Ли присел перед ней на корточки, рассматривая со всех сторон. Гаара проследил за его заинтересованным взглядом.

— Это доска для рисования песком, — ответил он на непрозвучавший вопрос. — Мы с Шукаку рисуем иногда.

Ли показал пальцем на зверька — тот агрессивно щёлкнул зубками и ревностно обхватил ладонь Гаары лапами.

— С ним?

Гаара погладил Шукаку между ушами.

— Показать?

Ещё бы Ли отказался.

Декоративного песка у Гаары было навалом — он вытащил целую коробку, заполненную разноцветными банками. Песок тоже оказался разноцветным и мягким наощупь. Гаара сказал, что больше всего ему нравился обычный, жёлтого цвета — его, в отличие от других, было меньше всего.

— Смотри, держать надо так, — сказал он и зажал горсть песка в кулаке, поворачивая ладонь большим пальцем вверх.

Ли, сидящий у включённой доски, скрестив ноги, повторял за ним — Шукаку переминался с лапы на лапу рядом, смотря, как мягкие песчинки ударяются о светящуюся поверхность. В какой-то момент он прыгнул вперёд, упёрся грудью в закруглённый край и цапнул лапой струящийся песок, размазал по доске и одобрительно заворчал.

Ли засмеялся, отдавая ему свою горсть.

— Да он у тебя художник, — сказал он весело и принялся вырисовывать на доске линии, по которым Шукаку с интересом водил лапой, время от времени пытаясь укусить Ли за пальцы.

Гаара смотрел за ними, держа полупустую банку на коленях. Он выглядел очень умиротворённым и даже улыбался. Ли смотрел на него украдкой, и под рёбрами у него приятно теплело.

Весна в текущем году закончилась быстро, уступив место душным вечерам и жарким дням, – школьники умирали, сидя в прогретом классе. Хиленькие вентиляторы со своей работой не справлялись, а нормальные кондиционеры были только в преподавательской и кабинете студсовета. Наруто не завидовал только ленивый — и Шино, потому что Шино всегда ходил в очень тёплой на вид куртке.

Ли погода вполне устраивала, потому что позволяла тренироваться на улице — на носу был межшкольный марафон, Ли забивал ноги и тренировал выносливость до седьмого пота. Даже оставался допоздна, с радостью наворачивая круги по стадиону на пару с Гай-сенсеем, и урывал время между уроками, чтобы натянуть кроссовки, хорошенько размяться и осилить пару лишних километров.

— Молодец, Ли, так держать! — подбодрил его Гай-сенсей в один душный майский день и ободряюще хлопнул по спине — Ли согнулся пополам. — Такими темпами мы побьём собственный рекорд прошлого года.

Ли воодушевлённо ему улыбнулся. Они пробежали ещё несколько кругов, обгоняя асов из клуба бегунов, — те увлечённо галдели им вслед, потому что знали, что гоняться за ними бесполезно, — и даже почти не запыхались. Ли уселся прямо на траву, разминая гудящие ноги, и подхватил бутылку воды — запрокинул голову и поймал внимательный взгляд.

Гаара сидел на окне в клубной комнате, пристроив бумаги на коленях, и расслабленно наблюдал за ним с третьего этажа. Ли широко улыбнулся и помахал ему рукой. Гаара махнул ему в ответ, и рот у Ли, наверное, растянулся ещё шире.

Гай-сенсей опустил ладонь ему на плечо — Ли подавился водой, которую пил.

— Так вот, значит, кто он, — Гай-сенсей показал Гааре большой палец, как делал сам Ли, и тот основательно напрягся на своём подоконнике.

Ли покраснел до корней волос.

— А, да, это Гаара, — сказал он, стушевавшись. — Он перевёлся к нам в прошлом году, вот.

— Он же из клуба журналистики? — уточнил Гай-сенсей, и Ли закивал, как болванчик.

— Да, мы работали вместе, когда меня не допустили к соревнованиям, ну, помните, — он неловко засмеялся. — В общем, вот.

Гай-сенсей хлопнул себя по груди — свисток на его шее подпрыгнул от этого хлёсткого движения.

— Как прекрасна юность!

Ли был с ним согласен — юность была прекрасной.

В марафоне он сорвал все награды — бег на дальние дистанции был одиночным видом спорта, но ребята, учившиеся с ним в одной школе, всё равно таскали его на руках. Было жарко, пот застилал глаза, уши звенели от громкого гомона, и Ли даже не сразу понял, где небо, а где земля, пока его не поставили на ноги и не вытолкнули в толпу.

— Ты отлично постарался! — сказал ему Гай-сенсей и показал большой палец, сверкнув ослепительной улыбкой.

— Ну, ты и монстр, Толстобровик! — засмеялся Наруто и похлопал его по мокрой спине.

Остальные подтянулись за Наруто — пожимали ему руку и хлопали по спине, привычное дело после соревнований. Он улыбался и благодарил всех за поздравления, пока шумящая толпа не вытолкнула его к Гааре. Тот стоял чуть поодаль, а рядом с ним — несколько ребят из клуба.

— Может, ты возьмёшь у меня интервью позже? — спросил Ли, пытаясь перевести дыхание.

Гаара невозмутимо пожал плечом.

— Как пожелает победитель.

Он совершенно точно улыбался, и Ли улыбнулся ему в ответ. Он бы схватил Гаару в объятия, но он был мокрый с ног до головы. Наруто, наблюдавший за ними со стороны, сложил ладони рупором:

— Поцелуйтесь уже! — крикнул он весело и получил тумаков сначала от Сакуры, потом — от Саске.

Гаара посмотрел на него укоризненно, но на щеках у него заиграл тот самый незаметный румянец.

После соревнований у них были короткие праздничные каникулы. Киба предложил собраться в загородном доме его семьи, расположенном на берегу горного озера. Ну какой бы дурак не поехал, честное слово. Они очень долго собирались: сначала не могли решить, кто и что будет покупать, потом думали, как поехать — вместе или каждому самостоятельно, позже не могли договориться, кто и за что будет отвечать.

В конце концов, они оказались на месте — развели костёр, реанимировали старую лодку, даже рыбы успели наловить удивительными стараниями Шикамару. Чоджи очень хотел готовить уху на костре, но никто его не пустил — боялись, что останутся без еды. Ко второй половине дня от Наруто поступило предложение поставить палатки и заночевать прямо на берегу.

— Зачем, если у нас есть целый дом с кучей спален? — начал Саске, но его никто не стал слушать.

— На чердаке есть приличные спальники, — сказал Киба, вспоминая, что и где лежит.

Шикамару махнул на него рукой.

— Какие спальники — жара такая, — сказал он лениво, привалившись к бревну.

Шино появился из ниоткуда и наклонился над Шикамару — тому стало неуютно.

— Особенно активны уховертки во время года это, так что спальник иметь при себе советовал бы я.

Чоджи даже перестал жевать.

— Я ещё сетки от насекомых поищу, пожалуй, — сказал Киба и потащил Канкуро за собой. Тот как раз строгал собачку из брусочка, сидя у костра, и, по мнению Кибы, ничем полезным не занимался.

Акамару, лежавший в тени, широко зевнул и засеменил за ними.

— Мы ещё не купались, кстати, — воодушевлённо сказал Наруто и залез на бревно, наполовину утонувшее в мягком прибрежном иле.

Саске, точивший на него зуб, пихнул его в воду.

— Можешь начинать, — сказал он мстительно и охнул, когда Наруто вынырнул из воды и схватил его за лодыжку.

Они перемазались в иле с ног до головы. Наруто хохотал, как сумасшедший, Саске выглядел так, будто собирался выбить ему каждый зуб в отдельности. Ли, таскающий хворост на пару с Шино, смотрел за их телодвижениями не больше пяти секунд — потом схватил Неджи за шиворот и потащил за собой.

Позже Неджи, выпутывающий илистый мусор из волос, отбил ему всю спину своей мягкой ладонью.

К вечеру они организовали целую стоянку — три большие палатки, один широкий гамак, натянутый почти у самой воды, ярко горящий костер в центре, расставленные вокруг него брёвна. Когда стемнело, Шикамару взял в руки гитару — до полуночи они драли горло и пили пиво, Чоджи жарил пастилу на костре, а Ли с Наруто танцевали чечётку на спор под дружный хохот.

Ли выиграл, потому что Наруто споткнулся о коряжку и вывихнул лодыжку — в экстренном порядке ему наложили давящую повязку на голеностопный сустав и отправили в палатку, где его ещё полночи распекал Саске. Хобби у Саске такое было. На самом деле они изрядно надрались. Киба тащил Шино на собственном горбу, Чоджи помогал Шикамару разжимать кулаки, так крепко тот вцепился в гитару, а Канкуро щёлкал пальцами у Гаары перед носом. Ли пришлось постараться, чтобы найти Неджи — тот упал за бревно где-то в середине вечера, и Ли решил, что будет припоминать ему об этом до конца жизни.

Ах, юность.

Сам Ли ушёл спать последним, потому что был трезвым. Потушил костёр, оттащил походную посуду к воде и замочил в кустах, придавив камнями. Потом ещё раз оглянул стоянку внимательным взглядом и забрался в гамак, натягивая спальник до груди — ночь была тёплой, но не факт, что к утру не станет холодно. Ли уже засыпал, раздумывая позже разузнать у Кибы, по каким горным тропам можно пробежаться без риска для здоровья, когда услышал лёгкие шаги. Гамак опасно наклонился, Ли пришлось схватиться за край, чтобы не выпасть на землю.

— Эй! — сказал он возмущённо, пытаясь удержаться и оглянуться через плечо одновременно. — Это мой гамак, я его в танцах выиграл!

— Никто и не отбирает, — услышал Ли неровный голос Гаары и подвинулся, чтобы тот шустрее забрался под раскинутый спальник и не перевернул гамак вверх тормашками.

Они завозились — Гаара уткнулся лбом Ли между лопатками, гамак качнулся, натягивая верёвки до скрипа. Ли попытался перевернуться, чтобы лечь к Гааре лицом, но тот положил ладонь ему на бедро и придавил грудью лопатки. Ли прижало щекой к жёсткой ткани, распластало под Гаарой, и ему пришлось постараться, чтобы вытащить руку из-под бока.

— Гаара? — спросил он, пытаясь обернуться, и охнул, когда Гаара одновременно вцепился ногтями ему в бок и зубами — в шею, чуть выше выпирающего позвонка.

Ли завозился под ним, но замер, когда понял, что слишком сильно раскачивает гамак. Падать на землю, полную сухих и колючих веток, ему совершенно не хотелось. Гаара грубо шарил рукой под его футболкой, потом положил ладонь прямо на пах и крепко сжал, хрипло задышав Ли в шею. Ли толкнул воздух сквозь сжатые губы и положил бёдра так, чтобы Гааре было удобно трогать. Тот благодарно поцеловал его между шеей и плечом, широко лизнул, запустил ладонь под бельё, сжимая член у основания.

— Горячо, — сказал он Ли в ухо — голос у него был нетвёрдый, низкий, вибрирующий, и Ли ощутил, как эта вибрация скатилась вдоль позвоночника к копчику. — Хочу тебя.

Даже если Гаара был пьян — а он в какой-то степени был, это Ли никто не наливал весь вечер после инцидента на первом году старшей школы, — Ли это не волновало. Он зажал себе рот ладонью и толкнулся бёдрами в крепко сжимающую руку. Гаара тихо застонал вместе с ним, прижался ртом к его открытой шее, и его язык с силой надавил на позвонки. «Хочу тебя» от Гаары билось в липком виске, и Ли не хватило надолго — он кончил, закусив ребро ладони, и очень долго пытался отдышаться, ощущая, как покачивается гамак.

Когда он всё-таки развернулся, Гаара был подозрительно тих — на самом деле он безмятежно спал, уткнувшись носом Ли в плечо, и когда он успел заснуть, Ли сказать не мог. Пришлось повозиться, чтобы разобраться с его испачканной рукой и собственными штанами — потом Ли поцеловал Гаару в шрам, краснеющий между растрёпанными прядями, и, прежде чем заснуть, долго смотрел, как подрагивают его короткие редкие ресницы.

Утром его разбудил Неджи — многозначительно осмотрел его и спящего Гаару, поиграл тонкими бровями. Ли сонно приоткрыл один глаз, потом встрепенулся — Гаара у него под боком завозился, нахмурился сквозь сон, и Ли замер, прикладывая палец к губам. Неджи закатил глаза и отмахнулся от него.

Завтракали вяло — у кого-то болела голова, кто-то был Наруто, кто-то досыпал на ходу. Киба, нашедший замоченную вечером посуду, распекал Ли, отгоняя от воды резвящегося Акамару.

— Ты зачем её в озере замочил, когда у нас есть целая кухня с посудомоечной машиной? — задал он сакральный вопрос, и Саске у него за спиной упер руки в бока.

— Но в палатках же нам это спать не помешало, — фыркнул он, и Наруто, греющий вывихнутую лодыжку у разгорающегося костра, повернул к ним сонную голову.

— Зато создаётся прямо полноценное ощущение похода, — он широко зевнул, и Киба потащил его к озеру.

— Вот и давай, ощущайся, сколько влезет.

Наруто отбивался и прикидывался инвалидом, но в конце концов уселся рядом с Ли мыть посуду. Хотя бы моющим средством и губками их обеспечили. Ли устроил из этого соревнование — Наруто чуть не вывихнул вторую ногу, пока пытался перемыть больше тарелок, чем он, и Саске, прикинувший, что тащить Наруто на собственном горбу придётся ему, отогнал их от воды.

Снова сидели у костра. Шикамару сонно перебирал струны гитары, Чоджи разделывался с пастилой, до которой не успел добраться вечером, а Шино уже изучал каких-то муравьёв, преспокойно ползающих у него по руке. Канкуро, безмятежно прогуливающийся с Акамару на пару — успел привыкнуть к нему, видимо, — тормознул у Ли за спиной и оттянул ему ворот футболки, чем-то заинтересовавшись.

Потом издал очень задушенный звук и уставился на Гаару — тот невозмутимо пил чай из походной кружки и делал вид, что не имеет к этому никакого отношения. Ли смущённо уткнулся в свою тарелку и поправил ворот футболки, натянув её на груди. Ему было слишком хорошо прошлой ночью и одновременно очень совестно сейчас, и он не мог решить, какое из чувств жжётся в груди сильнее.

Гаара посмотрел на него чуть заинтересованно, улыбнулся краешком губ — Ли в долгу не остался.

Вливаться в учёбу после таких весёлых выходных категорически не хотелось — впрочем, Гай-сенсей всегда знал, как вернуть Ли на путь безудержной юности.

— Через неделю у нас соревнования по плаванию, через две — баскетбольный матч, а в следующем месяце — межшкольный чемпионат по борьбе, — он загибал пальцы, а Ли с трепетом представлял, сколько работы его ждёт. — Времени почти нет, Ли, мы должны выложиться на полную!

— Да, Гай-сенсей! — Ли всегда выкладывался и не уставал выкладываться ещё больше.

В плавании он повторил результат прошлого года, в баскетбольном матче потянул руку, забивая данки, а на соревнованиях по борьбе встретился с оппонентом, который играл очень грязно. Ли выбил у него призовое место, но чуть не остался без зубов. Гаара, меняющий пластырь на его разбитой скуле, поджал губы.

— У меня ещё синяк на рёбрах, но вроде как без переломов, — он ойкнул, когда Гаара ущипнул его за щёку. — Ты злишься?

Тот покачал головой, замер, прикусил губу изнутри — потом сел рядом, откидываясь на руки.

— Я не злюсь, — выдохнул он устало. — Мне просто не нравится эта ситуация.

Ли потрогал бинты на своих руках и смазано поцеловал его в щёку. Гаара бросил на него косой взгляд и откинул голову назад. Ли чувствовал себя виноватым. Он любил спорт и любил Гаару, и если бы кто-то попросил его выбирать между ними — он бы попросту не смог. Предыдущие его отношения развалились именно поэтому, но Гаара этой острой конкуренции со спортом не ощущал — только закатывал глаза, когда Гай-сенсей забирал Ли на тренировки, и сердито поджимал губы, когда Ли получал очередную плёвую травму.

Наверное, для Гаары они не были плёвыми — смятение хлестануло Ли по щеке. Он взял Гаару за руку и наклонился над ним — провёл языком по губам, прижался к ним ртом.

— Если ты думаешь, что это залечит тебе синяк на рёбрах, то ты глубоко ошибаешься, — сказал ему Гаара, укладывая ладонь на затылок.

Ли нахмурился.

— Всё-таки ты злишься, — выдохнул он.

Гаара заупрямился.

— Нет, не злюсь.

Ли посмотрел на него — прищуренные глаза, упрямый рот, чуть заметные скулы. Гаара был такой красивый в своей решительности. Он не злился — он волновался и проявлял свою заботу именно так, щипая Ли за щёку и скептически закатывая глаза через слово. Ли улыбнулся ему — адреналин, оставшийся после тяжёлого спарринга, защекотал сосуды, — и накрыл губы Гаары ртом.

Ли развозило очень быстро — почти так же быстро, как с алкоголя. Гааре было достаточно погладить его нёбо кончиком языка, и у Ли крепко стояло — иногда даже до болезненной рези в глазах. Он навалился на Гаару, прижался к нему грудью, раскрыл рот языком так широко, что Гаара сдавленно застонал — потянулся назад, откидываясь на локти, но Ли быстро поцеловал его в шею и упал на колени между его бёдер.

Гаара нахмурился и посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

— Что ты, — начал он, но поражённо замер, когда Ли расстегнул пуговицу на его джинсах и потянул молнию. — Ли, подожди, не надо, я действительно не злюсь.

— Я хочу, — заупрямился тот и прижался губами к открывшейся коже живота — Гаара задрожал, — тебя, — он поднял на Гаару честный взгляд. — Тебе не нравится?

Гааре нравилось — и то, как Ли обхватил его губами, и то, как он трогал его языком, и то, как он попытался насадиться ртом до основания, когда Гаара кончал, вцепившись ему в плечи. Сидел, откинувшись на руки и запрокинув голову назад, тяжело дышал и потянулся к Ли первым, когда тот не решился целовать его в губы. В глазах у Гаары плескалось искреннее удивление — он сам был все ещё несколько скован и неласков, но с охотой отвечал на всё, что Ли мог ему предложить.

Ли мог предложить ему всё — помимо книжек Какаши-сенсея, у Ли был прекрасный быстрый интернет и очень интересная история браузера. Впрочем, Гаара и сам старался — просто ему нужно было чуть больше времени.

Это случилось почти перед летними каникулами — экзамены остались за спиной, грянули последние соревнования, жар июля плавил сухой асфальт, а Гаара молча протянул Ли непрозрачный пакет. Ли посмотрел на него с интересом и взял в руки — он ожидал чего угодно, честное слово, хоть слизняков со школьной грядки, но никак не базовый набор для секса с…

— С про-ник-но-ве-ни-ем, — растёкся в голове ехидный голос Наруто, и Ли привычно покраснел до корней волос.

Гаара стоял перед ним притихший. Румянец тёк по его бледным щекам и разгорался на ключицах, виднеющихся в вырезе футболки. Ли чувствовал слишком сильное смятение, чтобы пялиться на Гаару, но он был так хорош в своём упрямом смущении, что Ли протянул руку и взял его за ладонь. Гаара вздрогнул и поднял на него взгляд.

— Я, — начал Ли, сглотнул, голос предательски сел — и Ли мотнул головой. — Давай я сначала в душ, я ведь с тренировки.

Он проглотил половину предложения, но Гаара всё равно сдавленно кивнул. Ли умчался в душ так быстро, что вполне мог поставить новый рекорд в беге на сто метров. Холодная вода хлестала его по спине, пока он натирался жёсткой мочалкой, но ему это не помогало — румянец у Гаары на ключицах так и стоял перед глазами, хоть на стену лезь.

Ли так хотел Гаару, что было больно.

Когда он вернулся, Гаара сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги и изучая обратную сторону флакона со смазкой, — обнажённый. Ли чуть обратно не выпрыгнул от неожиданности, но нашёл в себе силы привалиться к двери и закрыть её на ключ. Гаара посмотрел на Ли со смесью беспокойства и любопытства. У него были красные локти и колени, такие же пятна цвели на его груди и рёбрах, чуть-чуть — на бёдрах. Ли тяжело сглотнул, вдохнул воздуха под завязку и, отбросив полотенце, шагнул к нему в объятия.

— Самое главное в анальном сексе — это обоюдное согласие, — учил Киба, когда Ли просто спросил, как у того дела.

Ли тогда вообще прослушал очень полезную лекцию — нарвался, так сказать. Помимо обоюдного согласия в этом деле были важны ещё две вещи: терпение и очень много смазки, но об этом Ли узнал уже позже и сам — когда штудировал матчасть под покровом ночи, одним глазом глядя на экран ноутбука, а другим — в учебники, потому что учёбу никто не отменял.

В общем, да, он готовился — на какое-то неопределённо далёкое будущее, которое наступило вот прямо сейчас.

Гаара пустил его между своих бёдер, сжимая под рёбрами острыми коленями, и обхватил руками за шею. Ли вытянулся над ним, ощущая животом его член. Гаара не был возбуждён до конца и мелко подрагивал, будто от холода, хотя жара в комнате плавила кожу под пальцами. Ли мягко поцеловал Гаару — ему самому было кошмар как страшно, но сдаваться он не собирался. Пробегу пять сотен кругов по району, если дам заднюю, подумал он и положил ладонь Гааре на внутреннюю сторону бедра. Тот дёрнулся так, будто собирался вмазать Ли сначала с левой, потом — с правой, а потом — с двух сразу.

Ли зажмурился, потом открыл глаза — они встретились взглядами, и сердце у Ли, кажется, остановилось.

Обоюдное согласие, вспомнил он.

Он понятия не имел, как об этом спросить. Конечно, он думал о таком варианте развития событий — он вообще обо всех вариантах думал, благо, что фантазия Джирайи-сана, выплеснутая в книгах, была неисчерпаема. Но Ли никогда даже не пытался сформировать нужный вопрос. Как спросить: «Кто кого?», или «Кто снизу?», или, быть может, «Я тебя или ты меня»?

Как же по-дурацки это было.

Гаара приподнялся на локте — грудь у него тяжело вздымалась, его потряхивало, и у него стояло — и положил ладонь Ли на щёку. Ли потянулся к касанию, потёрся о чужую руку, посмотрел на Гаару одним глазом, потому что смотреть двумя было слишком.

— Я тебе доверяю, — сказал Гаара сипло, и всё.

Вообще всё.

Ли очень хорошо запомнил каждую деталь: и как прогнулась у Гаары спина, когда он перевернул его на живот, подложив подушку, и как смазка холодила пальцы, и как Гаара свёл лопатки, когда эти пальцы друг за другом оказались в нём, и как тяжело он дышал, уткнувшись лбом в собственные руки, и как он дёргал бёдрами, прижимаясь твёрдым членом к смятому одеялу.

Ли хорошо выучил этот урок — терпение.

И очень много смазки.

Ли помог ему перевернуться на спину. Гаара закрывал лицо руками, будто ему было стыдно за широко разведённые бёдра и собственное болезненное возбуждение, и Ли взял его за запястье. Поцеловал в основание ладони, коснулся губами каждого пальца, потом провёл кончиком носа вдоль плотно сомкнутых губ и раздвинул их языком — ладони Гаары легли ему на лицо, он задрожал, когда Ли толкнулся бёдрами в его бёдра.

— Не отворачивайся, — попросил он на выдохе, когда положил колено Гаары себе на плечо. — Я очень хочу тебя видеть.

Гаара бросил на него взгляд вскользь и, быстро облизнув сухие губы, кивнул. У него дрожали ресницы, и он судорожно цеплялся пальцами за край подушки над головой. Ли замер, смотря на него, моргнул раз, второй — его затопило по самое горло. Это мягкое ощущение раздвинуло его рёбра и заставило прижаться губами к подрагивающему колену у него на плече. Он был очень осторожен, чтобы не сделать Гааре — и себе, кстати, тоже — больно, и воздух лопался в его лёгких, когда он сорвано дышал, оказавшись внутри.

Губы у Гаары неровно изломились, он сдавленно охнул, нахмурился, крепко зажмурившись, и Ли дал ему время привыкнуть. Он хотел нагнуться к нему и поцеловать, но это означало бы толкнуться ещё глубже, поэтому он удержался, поглаживая Гаару по колену. Тот судорожно выдохнул маленькими глотками и посмотрел прямо на Ли. Ли некуда было краснеть ещё больше, но он всё равно постарался.

— Двигайся, — попросил Гаара, напрягая раскрытые бёдра.

— Я боюсь сделать тебе больно, — честно отозвался Ли, вцепляясь пальцами в его колено, — двигаться хотелось ужасно, между ног болезненно зудело.

Гаара запрокинул голову, вжался свободной стопой в кровать, встал на лопатки и толкнулся сам, низко хрипнув открытым ртом. Ли уставился на его тугое, напряжённое тело во все глаза.

— Я не знаю, как хуже — когда ты двигаешься или нет, поэтому лучше двигайся, — сказал Гаара низким шепотом и нашёл в себе силы, чтобы улыбнуться.

Очень открыто и очень искренне.

Ли страшно старался, чтобы не сорваться — чтобы не схватить Гаару за бёдра и не протащить его по всей кровати, — и чтобы не упасть с края этой бушующей пропасти через какую-то жалкую минуту. Гаару выгибало под ним, он цеплялся пальцами за подушку и одеяло, нетерпеливо елозил и тянул к Ли руки. А ещё он тихо стонал, низким, хриплым шёпотом, и этот звук скручивался у Ли в животе тугим жгутом.

Он всё равно не продержался долго — увидел, как Гаара тянется к себе, положил руку поверх его дрожащей ладони, и его накрыло.

Наглухо.

Он очнулся, когда понял, что прилип щекой к чужой груди — в комнате было так душно, что даже дышать становилось тяжело. Было бы неплохо открыть окно пошире, но для этого надо было подняться с кровати. Гаара был тих и неподвижен — Ли рывком приподнялся на локте и встретился взглядом с испуганными прозрачными глазами.

Румянец бросился на лицо Ли, он задушено застонал и уткнулся Гааре в плечо — затем взял себя в руки и поцеловал влажную кожу.

— Как ты? — спросил он с тревогой, заглядывая Гааре в лицо. — Я тебя не поранил?

Тот сипло выдохнул и покачал головой.

— Нет, — сказал он тихо — голос его звучал так, будто он его сорвал, хотя он не кричал.

Ли совершенно не знал, что делать и что говорить. Он ощущал жуткое смущение, смотрел на блестящие от смазки бёдра Гаары, на собственные ладони и испачканный живот, и сердце у него в груди колотилось как бешеное.

Гаара запустил пальцы в волосы Ли — взгляд у него был задумчивым и чуть ленивым.

— Было здорово, — сказал он просто, и это звучало как: «Повторим?»

Ли приподнялся на руках и поцеловал его. Он не знал, когда именно влюбился в Гаару, но вот сейчас он вполне мог утверждать, что влюбился в него снова.

На летних каникулах они снова расстались — Ли уехал в традиционный тренировочный лагерь, Гаара остался готовиться к экзаменам и перманентно зависать с Наруто, который тусовался в его районе на летней подработке. Встретиться им удалось только под конец августа — Гаара позвал Ли к себе, потому что у него дома никого не было целых три дня, и Ли охотно собрал свои пожитки в спортивную сумку.

Ли бежал к нему быстрее ветра — Гаара дверь не успел открыть, а Ли уже снёс его с ног, прижался ртом к приоткрытым губам, схватил за бёдра и потащил наверх.

— Прости, прости, я знаю, что тебе не нравится, но я так ужасно скучал! — сказал он горячо, запрокидывая голову вверх, и Гаара только сердито поджал губы, вцепляясь ему в плечи.

Затем лицо его расслабилось, и он наклонился, мягко целуя Ли в уголок губ — всё было настолько хорошо, что Шукаку, подкравшийся из-за угла, не мог не цапануть Ли за ногу. Они с Гаарой чуть не грохнулись на него — глаза у Шукаку стали огромными, и он больше не решился прыгать на Ли из-за углов.

В темноте комната Гаары казалась меньше и уютнее. Ли крепко прижимался грудью к мерно вздымающимся лопаткам Гаары, и его ладонь тёплым грузом лежала у Гаары на бедре. Шукаку возился в своей внушительной клетке, создавая раздражающий шум, и к двум часам ночи Ли начал догадываться о причинах бессонницы Гаары. Тот, впрочем, утверждал, что возни Шукаку не слышит.

Сам Ли не мог заснуть очень долго — Гаара развернулся к нему, когда начало светать, и, сонно приоткрыв глаза, нахмурился.

— Ты что, так и не уснул? — спросил он недовольно, и Ли покачал головой.

— Я просто, ну, — он перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок, где предрассветные сумерки рисовали причудливые узоры. — Я, знаешь, подумал, что мы заканчиваем в этом году.

У него было много времени в тренировочном лагере, чтобы подумать об этом, — не во время самих тренировок, конечно, но летние ночи всегда казались Ли бесконечно длинными. Гаара нахмурился ещё больше — сон с него слетел, как не было, он положил ладонь под щёку.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит? — спросил он, прищурившись, и Ли пожал плечом.

— Я не знаю, беспокоит меня это или нет, — отозвался он честно. — Я просто думал, что это сейчас мы ходим в одну школу, — а что потом?

Гаара облизнул сухие губы.

— Ты собираешься поступать в университет?

— Да, Гай-сенсей говорит, что у меня есть все шансы получить спортивную стипендию, — Ли кивнул. — А ты?

Гаара нахмурился — так, будто ему было неприятно говорить об этом.

— Естественно, — сказал он с долей неприязни. — У нас отцом натянутые отношения, но ему важно, чтобы его дети закончили образование.

— Ты, наверное, уже и университет выбрал.

Гаара посмотрел на него украдкой и кивнул.

— А ты нет?

Ли зарылся носом в подушку, перекинул Гааре руку через бок.

— Всё ещё думаю, куда меня могут взять с моими оценками.

Гаара протянул ладонь, чтобы положить Ли на щёку. Шукаку завозился в своей клетке, чтобы перевернуться на другой бок, и укрылся собственным хвостом.

— Тогда пойдём со мной, — предложил он чуть неуверенно.

Ли нахмурился.

— Я бы с радостью, но меня не возьмут.

Гаара хмыкнул.

— С твоими-то спортивными результатами?

— С моими оценками и результатами выпускных экзаменов, — поправил его Ли и насупился — может, надо было налегать на учёбу, а не на гантели?

Слышал бы его сейчас Гай-сенсей, конечно.

— Я могу помочь тебе подготовиться к экзаменам, — сказал Гаара невозмутимо, и его забота ужасно тронула Ли — он положил ладонь поверх руки Гаары на собственной щеке.

— Но даже так…

Гаара перебил его — больно ущипнул за щёку, Ли даже охнул от неожиданности.

— Ты что, сдаёшься? — спросил Гаара сердито. — Если это так, то я заставлю тебя пройти триста кругов вокруг школы выпадами с самой тяжёлой штангой на плечах.

Ли представил масштаб тренировки — звучало заманчиво, конечно, но, эй, он что, правда сдавался? После стольких трудов, после всех переломов и растяжений, после всех волнений и слёз, после всего, чего он добился собственными силами и поддержкой близких друзей, — он что, решил распустить сопли в начале шестого утра?

Ли крепко сжал кулаки и стиснул челюсти.

— Я не сдаюсь, — сказал он решительно. — Но триста кругов осилю.

Гаара вдруг засмеялся — хрипло и тихо.

— Ты такой глупый, — сказал он почти ласково. — Я так тебя люблю.

Ли замер — уставился на Гаару во все глаза. В горле пересохло, щека будто прилипла к подушке, а между рёбрами яростно заскребло. Он порывисто потянулся вперёд и вмял Гаару в кровать — лихорадочно поцеловал, прижался теснее, когда почувствовал руки в собственных волосах.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — сказал он на эмоциях, ловя ртом чужие выдохи. — Так сильно, что, — он потерялся, посмотрел в глаза Гаары и тут же нашёлся. — Что утром совершу грандиозную пробежку с живым весом.

Гаара нахмурился, очерчивая пальцами овал его лица.

— С каким живым весом?

Ли ослепительно улыбнулся ему.

— С тобой.

— Значит, я теперь живой вес? — уточнил Гаара и пихнул его под рёбра — у Ли подкосились локти, и он уткнулся носом Гааре в шею — тот смазано поцеловал его в макушку. — И утро уже здесь, а ты ещё не спал.

Ли крепко обнял его — если можно было бы залезть Гааре под кожу, он бы с радостью это сделал.

— Тогда завтра утром, — сказал он глухо, согревая дыханием чужие ключицы. — И послезавтра. И вообще каждое утро.

Гаара встрепал волосы у него на затылке.

— Когда захочешь, — сказал он просто, и Ли мог услышать, как быстро бьётся сердце у него между рёбер.

Когда Ли и Гаара только познакомились, Шино сказал, что год, начавшийся с такого количества драк, абсолютно точно не может быть хорошим. Теперь Ли был готов с ним основательно поспорить. Он крепко держал Гаару в объятиях, Гаара тесно сжимал в объятиях его — их последнее школьное лето стремительно заканчивалось.

У них же всё только начиналось.


End file.
